El Secreto de Draco Malfoy
by flor666
Summary: La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener." Gabriel García Márquez
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Solo han pasado 6 años desde que la conocí y siempre nos hemos odiado. Admito que he sido muy duro.

Ayer discutí con ella y sus amigos, como es de costumbre, se que la lastimo al decirle sangre sucia, pero en la clase de posiciones no pude quitarle la mirada de encima.

Hoy me he despertado con una sensación en el corazón que nunca he sentido y no quiero saber lo que significa.


	2. Nuevos Sentimientos

Nuevos Sentimientos

Así empiezo mi día, me he levantado con esa sensación extraña en mi pecho, me he cambiado, he preparado todo para clases y me dirigí al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Como era habitual me senté entre Crabe y Goyle, comí como pude, no tenia hambre.

Mi mente se hallaba en otro lugar.

Me levante y me dirigí a la clase de Pociones, tenia que acostumbrarme a este nuevo sentimiento, otra vez la vería allí.

Snape abrió la puerta, entramos y cada uno se dirigió a su asiento, para ser más específico, se sentó no tan lejos de mí, la podía mirar tranquilamente. Comenzó la clase, estaba cortando los ingredientes cuando me quede mirándola, se movía rápidamente por que quería ser la primera en terminar, esto provoco que de mi rostro saliera una sonrisa. Snape se dio cuenta de esto

— ¿De que te ríes Malfoy?— exclamo, y al oír esto me sobresalte, Hermione había levantado la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron. ¿Cuánto hace que la estoy mirando? Pensé.

Baje la mirada y me limite a contestar

—Nada Profesor, ummm......lo siento.

Snape puso cara de incrédulo y siguió examinando a los demás estudiantes.

Cuando termino la clase, junte todas mis cosas y fui el primero en salir del aula. Corrí hasta el baño, tire las cosas al suelo y me lave la cara. La imagen se sus ojos mirándome no se borraban de mi mente.

— ¿Qué te sucede Draco?—me dije a mi mismo— ¿Qué me esta sucediendo?—me seque la cara, y salí hacia la clase de Adivinación, mi humor mejoró un poco, sabia que ella no estaría allí.

Pasaban las horas, aun no se por que seguía yendo a Adivinación, la vieja esta chiflada, solo pierdo tiempo.

Finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo, me sentía inquieto, quería estar solo.

Entre al Gran Comedor, me senté y mientras comía, inconscientemente mis ojos se posaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, la encontré, se reía con Potter y Weasley, me gustaba verla feliz.

Durante las horas libres que tenia antes de la próxima clase, me dirigí al bosque, necesitaba caminar…solo…

En mi mente volvieron a aparecer sus ojos y mi conciencia me decía

—Draco no te engañes, tu sabes muy bien lo que es ese nuevo sentimiento.

Si, lo sabia, pero no lo quería aceptar. Era imposible, ¿yo enamorado?, era algo que jamás pensé que me iba a suceder y menos con Granger.

Me senté en el pasto y me limite a escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza. El tiempo pasaba y pasaba…Me quedé dormido y soñé.

_Estaba en la biblioteca, ella leía. Me acerque y me senté a su lado. Se sobresalto y me dijo con cara de horror_

_— ¡¿Que haces aquí Malfoy?!_

_Tome su cara con mis manos y le dije_

_— ¡Te amo Hermione!— y la bese…_

_Ella me soltó y me gritó_

_— ¿Estas loco o que? ¿Que haces? …Te odio. —y se fue corriendo._

Me desperté, era un sueño…mejor dicho, una pesadilla, pero no me tenía que engañar. Si yo le decía que estaba enamorado de ella, su reacción seria la misma que en el sueño.

Me levante y me encamine hacia la clase de Encantamientos, sin dejar de pensar en lo que me estaba sucediendo.

El trayecto desde bosque hasta el aula era un poco largo asi que tuve que acelerar el paso. Lo que mas odio de Hogwarts es que vayas a donde vayas, siempre hay alguien. Traté de tomar el camino menos concurrido, y finalmente llegue. Crabe y Goyle sospechaban que algo me sucedía, era la primera vez que los evitaba constantemente, pero durante la clase trate de mostrarme lo más normal que podía.

Aun así su mirada seguía en mi mente.

Llegue a la Sala Común. Amo su silencio. Entre a mi cuarto, tire los libros a un costado y me cambie el uniforme. Al acostarme corrí las cortinas de la cama y trate de dormir. Cerré los ojos y otra vez mi conciencia volvió a actuar, pero esta vez repitiendo lo que yo mismo había dicho en el sueño.

_ ¡Te amo Hermione! ¡Te amo Hermione! ¡Te amo Hermione!_

Me levante bruscamente, agarre mi abrigo y fui al baño…pensé que mirarme al espejo recordaría quien era. Recordaría que soy Draco Malfoy y no puedo estar enamorado de una sangre sucia como Hermione Granger.

Todos los días que siguieron fueron un infierno, no quería ni siquiera ir al Gran Comedor, prefería morirme de hambre, prefería no estudiar más. No podía tenerla cerca.

No tuve otra opción que ir a clases, sabia que ella estaría ahí. Me senté bien lejos, pero otra vez la podía ver perfectamente, había crecido mucho desde primer año…Cada día que pasaba a encontraba mas hermosa. Creo que no escuche nada de lo que hablaba el profesor Binns, solo me entretuve mirándola, pensando que ya no la odiaba sin ninguna razón. Ahora la odiaba por que no podía dejar de amarla.

Salí del aula exaltado, no podía creer lo que acaba de aceptar, estaba enamorado y eso ya no se podía cambiar.

Durante el almuerzo, tuve que soportar a Pansy hablándome todo el tiempo, me reprocha que no le presto atención. ¡Como si pudiera! Ni yo mismo se donde están mis pensamientos.

Luego no tuve mejor idea que ir a la biblioteca. No se como se me ocurrió ir, pero lo disfrute mucho por que ahí estaba ella, la veía tan concentrada, me acerque a unas estanterías que se encontraban cerca. No me cansaba de mirarla, me reí solo.

Un elfo estaba limpiando el suelo cerca de mí y sin pensarlo saque mi varita he hice aparecer una rosa con una tarjeta y en ella escribí

_Ni cerrando los ojos dejo de mirarte… _

_No te imaginas como me muero por besarte…_

—Ey, tu elfo, ven aquí—exclame por lo bajo. Me miro y se acerco lentamente— Quiero que le entregues esto a la chica que esta sentada allí y te prohíbo que le digas quien se lo dio ¿entendiste?—el elfo acepto y corrió a entregarle la rosa.

**.**

Me quede escondido entre los estantes para contemplar su reacción. La escuche decir

— ¿Quién te ha dado esto? ¿Seguro que es para mí?—el elfo le dijo que si, que un chico le había dado la rosa— ¿Pero quien? Dime—por suerte el elfo me hizo caso y no le dijo nada, se fue corriendo dejándola incrédula y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Abrió la nota y comenzó a leer. En cuanto termino, miro para todos los costados, no había muchos alumnos en la biblioteca, se paro y empezó a caminar. Me fui corriendo de la biblioteca hasta la Sala Común.

Todavía no puedo creer lo que esta sucediendo, espero que en el almuerzo este ahí. Quiero ver su reacción ante la situación.

Espere todo el día, hasta que finalmente me encamine hacia el Gran Comedor, ahora había mas alumnos de lo habitual, hasta había algunos profesores. Parecía el primer día de clases.

Me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente y decirle que fui yo quien le envió la rosa. Pero me dirigí a la mesa de Slytherin y me quede hablando con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Cuando logre librarme, mire hacia su mesa; la encontré muy animada hablando con la chica Weasley, las dos se reían pero Hermione se reía con rubor en sus mejillas.

El fuego que sentía en el corazón, ya no lo podía soportar. Necesitaba abrazarla.

Terminamos de comer y me dirigí con Crabe y Goyle nuevamente hacia la Sala Común, Y lo peor de todo fue que nos chocamos con Potter, Weasley…y ella. Volví a ser yo en ese momento.

—Weasley ten cuidado de no caerte de la escoba en el próximo partido, trata de ser bueno—exclame gritándole. Los tres me miraron con la típica cara de odio a la que estoy acostumbrado Pero como siempre el primero en contestarme fue Potter.

—Malfoy ¿Quién te crees que eres? Déjanos en paz. —Nos reímos un rato con Crabe y Goyle, pero en mi cabeza seguía ella. Veremos que sucede mañana.


	3. Verdad Descubierta

Estoy sentado cerca del lago, no veo la hora de que llegue la clase de pociones para poder verla. Creo que hice bien en darle la rosa, ahora sabe que ahí alguien que esta enamorado de ella. Lo único que espero que no soborne a ninguno de los elfos hasta descubrir la verdad.

Crabe, Goyle y Pansy siguen insistiendo que me estoy alejando de ellos, pero no quiero estar con nadie. No puedo llorar cerca de ellos. No sabía que el amor dolía tanto.

Cuando entre al aula, ella ya estaba allí, la veía feliz, miraba a Weasley de reojo, creo que piensa que fue el quien le envío la rosa. Cuando se entere quien fue en verdad, la va a tirar a la basura.

Termino la clase, recogí mis cosas y al salir inconscientemente espere para salir cerca de ella, aunque sea para rozarla. Lo que no había previsto era que al salir, me choque con la mesa y los libros que tenia en la mano se me cayeron. Me apresure a juntarlos. Pero alguien me estaba ayudando. Era ella. Me dio el libro en la mano, muy seria, yo no sabia que decir. Lo agarre, empuje a los demás y me fui nuevamente hacia el bosque.

Al llegar me di cuenta que me faltaba un pergamino — ¡Espero que no lo haya tomado Hermione!—me dije a mi mismo—¿Y si reconoce la letra?. Me levante y fui corriendo al aula de Pociones para ver si el pergamino seguia ahi...

Corrí al aula, Snape se había ido, examine todo, pero no había rastro del papel — ¡Lo tiene! — pensé. No me quise alterar y trate a situación con indiferencia, es imposible que se diera cuenta de un detalle como la letra.

Nuevamente en el bosque, me senté y cerré los ojos, quería olvidar todo, no logre dormirme, escuche un ruido. Me levante y mire entre los árboles.

Hermione venia hacia mi. Me quede completamente petrificado, pero logre articular las palabras

— ¿Qué hace aquí Granger?—trate de sonar como el arrogante que soy cerca de ella— ¿Como has llegado?

— Te he seguido— me respondió sin mirarme— Vine a darte este pergamino, olvidaste recogerlo.

— ¿Y por que no esperaste a la próxima clase en vez de seguirme?

— Por que…—respiro—…quiero hablar contigo Malfoy— la interrumpí

— ¿Qué tienes que hablar tu conmigo?— ¡Maldita sea! Pensé, sabe lo de la rosa, no puede ser tan rápida.

— Solamente vine a decirte, que si estas pensando en hacerme una broma pesada o algo por el estilo, hazlo, pero no juegues con mis sentimientos ¿OK?—grito con llamas en los ojos.

— No se de que me hablas—mentí.

— Sabes muy bien, la tarjeta anónima que me dieron junto a una rosa, tiene la misma letra que tu pergamino.

Definitivamente es rápida. No sabía si quedarme callado o decirle toda la verdad.

— Deja de decir estupideces Granger, no voy a malgastar mi tiempo en hacerte bromas a ti. Y menos una rosa y una tarjeta.

— Muy bien—respondió firmemente— se que es tu letra, es obvio, pero aquí tienes tu mugrosa tarjeta— la saco del bolsillo, la tiro en el suelo y se fue caminando rápidamente.

Cuando la perdí de vista, agarre la tarjeta. Tenia algo escrito.

_En la clase de Pociones me estabas mirando, lo note, ya no puedo olvidar esa mirada_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte que nunca. Acababa de escribir en la tarjeta, que no puede olvidar mi mirada. ¿Habrá comenzado a sentir algo por mí?

— ¿Qué estas pensando Draco? Ustedes se odian, no puede quererte de un día para otro.

Deje mis cosas en el bosque y corrí, tenia la esperanza de poder alcanzarla. Llegue antes de que pueda entrar al castillo y sin impórtame nada le grité.

— ¡Granger, espera!— se dio vuelta rápidamente.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Malfoy?— me contesto, note el rubor en sus mejillas por eso no quería mirarme a los ojos

— Ahora soy yo quien quiere hablar contigo, ven al bosque en diez minutos, así Potter y Weasley no te siguen. Te estaré esperando.

Cuando llegue al bosque, me limite a esperar...

**.**

Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente ¡Solo le dije diez minutos! ¿Por qué me torturo así? Tengo que calmarme. Espere los minutos mas largos de mi vida. Me iba a resignar cuando siento una voz temblorosa.

— Malfoy ¿estas aquí?

Al oír esto me levante y le dije

— Si, aquí estoy —se acerco un poco y continúe —Pensé que no vendrías— Veía la expresión sorpresa en su rostro, sabia que la estaba tratando amablemente. — ¿Qué sucede?—le dije al ver que me miraba sorprendida.

— Nada, es que…estoy sorprendida, veras…es raro estar aquí hablando contigo…y mas oírte hablándome amablemente.

— Tienes razón, yo también me siento un poco extraño...Pero hemos crecido…Y…— me quede como pensando— ¿Es verdad lo que has escrito en la tarjeta?

Me morí de amor cuándo la vi ruborizarse por esta pregunta. Balbuceó un poco y me respondió.

— No se que me sucede Malfoy, se supone que nos odiamos. Pero desde lo que ocurrió en la clase de Pociones, no hago más que estar pensando en tu mirada, es algo que me torturo día y noche...hasta ahora…

Era tan nuevo este sentimiento para mí, que nunca encontraba respuesta, la tensión se fue rompiendo un poco, hasta puedo decir que nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

El sol brillaba como nunca, ese día se había convertido único para mí, por primera vez había aceptado lo que era el amor.

— ¿Qué pensaste cuando te distes cuenta que era yo quien te había enviado la rosa?

Sus labios formulan una leve sonrisa y me contesto

— Inmediatamente pensé que era una broma, fui al aula, te vi salir un poco alterado y te seguí…hasta que llegue aquí mis pensamientos quedaron en blanco… no sabia que decirte, te odiaba una y otra vez por jugar con mis sentimientos..—volví a interrumpirla, siempre decía algo que me sorprendía.

— ¿Me odiabas?—exclame con una sonrisa— Eso es pasado...o sea, ¿ahora me odias?

Se quedo un rato callada…

— Dale, dime la verdad —volví a insistirle— Mira, yo ahora te estoy siendo sincero…—me acerque un poco mas a ella—…yo ya no te odio…Hermione yo estoy enamorado de ti…

No se como hice para expresar todo ese sentimiento en una frase...Pero es la pura verdad, Estoy profundamente enamorado de ella. Espero que me haya creído.

—…Draco… ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?..Es un sentimiento con el cual no se puede jugar…Yo...yo también estoy enamorada de ti…

Ahora mi corazón latía diez veces más que en cualquier otro momento. Fue sincera…esta enamorada de mí…

— Hermione...—me acerque aún mas, agarre su rostro y la tome de las manos, es como si fuera el sueño—…necesito cumplir lo que te escribí en la tarjeta…me muero por besarte…— ya nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca…

— Draco…—la escuche suspirar—…yo también muero por besarte.

Ese momento quedara por siempre en mi corazón, y no habrá hechizo ni maldición que la pueda borrar. Fue el beso más hermoso que probé en mi vida.

— ¡Te amo Hermione!— le susurre en el oído…


	4. Dentro de Mi

No puedo explicar la sensación que había dentro de mi corazón, no quería que termine nunca, ese momento mágico, tan real…

Al separarnos, ella seguía sin mirarme a los ojos, creo que le daba un poco de vergüenza, no se acostumbraba a mi presencia. Solté su mano y me quede quieto…sin decir una palabra, Quería escucharla, pero ella tampoco hablaba. El silencio se volvió cada vez mas grande, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

—Hermione…—exclamé casi susurrando—… ¿no te habrás arrepentido el beso, no?

Ella se dio vuelta y me miro a los ojos...que bella era, nunca habían logrado deslumbrarme de esa forma.

— No Draco, no pienses eso…es que entiéndeme, de verdad, esto es muy extraño—se acerco un poco hacia mi y me tomo la mano— hasta hace poco lo único que hacíamos era pelearnos, y de pronto comienzo a amarte…es todo muy confuso.

— Te entiendo, yo pase lo mismo,…pero ahora lo único que hago es pensar en ti…—respiré—..Se que puedo ser muy duro,…pero veras…yo no soy como piensas, yo actúo de esta forma por que mi apellido me lo obliga…—casi esforzándome con las palabras le dije— debo hacer respetar el apellido Malfoy…lo que ya no se si lo hago por lealtad...o por temor…

Me hizo muy bien confesarle esto a Hermione, era un secreto que tenía guardado hace mucho tiempo, Nos levantamos y antes de ponernos en marcha hacia clase, ella me sorprendió con un calido abrazo…es gracioso pensar que fue casi el primer abrazo que recibí en mi vida…

La abrasé fuertemente y nos sonreímos el uno al otro…

— Creo que será mejor que vallas tu primero, no creo que a Potter y muchos menos a Weasley les agrade verme contigo…

Me miro un poco incrédula, logro nuevamente que de mi rostro salga una sonrisa

— ¿Por qué dices "y mucho menos a Weasley"?

— Hermione, hace años que son amigos, ¿no te as dado cuenta?..le gustas, es un hecho…si se llega a enterar que estas con Draco Malfoy se va a poner mas colorado de lo normal.

— Cállate Draco, no seas malo

Me encantaba verla feliz, y eso se le notaba en el rostro, cuando se fue caminando no deje de mirarla...

Tome mis cosas y emprendí mi camino hasta el aula de Transformaciones. Solo esperaba que a Crabe o Goyle no se les ocurra hacer alguna broma indecente cerca de ella. No quiero volver a actuar de esa forma. Llegue, me senté, saque mis libros, debía hacer la tarea, pero como hacia mas de una semana, mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar....en un lugar mucho mejor...

De prono escucho como si alguien me estuviera llamando.

— Malfoy ¿Qué hace? —La profesora McGonagall estaba paraba enfrente mío y me agitaba las manos— El Profesor Snape quiere que vaya a verlo a su despacho— la mire sorprendido, camine hacia la salida. Sentí como la mirada de Hermione me seguía.

Con todo lo que había vivido en las últimas semanas, me había olvidado completamente de lo que sucedía…yo debía hacer algo…

— ¡No, no, no!— me repetía una y otra vez, ya no lo quiero hacer…

Llegue a las mazmorras y me dirigí al despacho del Profesor Snape, golpee a la puerta y una fría me contesto

— Adelante.

— Profesor, ¿me ha mandado a llamar?

— Si Malfoy, quiero saber como vas con tu tarea...

Sabia que esta charla me iba a incomodar n poco, el metía las narices donde no debía, ya era la tercera vez que me ofrecía ayuda. Creo que esta vez, debo aceptarlas.

— Ya le he dicho profesor que soy capaz de hacer lo que el Innombrable me ha pedido...

— Y bien, ¿como va todo entonces?

Si no le decía en ese momento que me había arrepentido, iba a perder mi oportunidad.

— De eso quiero hablarle…— veía la sorpresa en su rostro, estaba satisfecho que halla aceptado su ayuda.

— Veo que te estas volviendo mas prudente, ¿Qué quieres hablar?

Respire hondo, trague saliva…y exclame

— No quiero hacer este trabajo… Me...me he arrepentido...— sus ojos se volvieron hacia mi, y se acero un poco mas, yo continúe hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido—...y Ud, debe ayudarme sin que nadie se entere...—lo pensé muy bien y le suplique—...Por favor...

No me respondí...creo que estaba pensando...finalmente rompió el silencio.

— ¿Que te sucede Malfoy?..¿Como que te arrepientes?...Tú sabes lo que te sucederá si no lo haces, esto es un castigo para tu padre...Debes hacerlo...

— El decidió de que lado estar, yo no voy a estar toda la vida cerca de el...que acepte las consecuencias de ser lo que es...

— ¿Me estas diciendo que no te interesa tu padre?

No me quedaba otra opción...ahora yo debía luchar por lo que era...ahora solo quiero ser feliz, para poder hacer a la persona que amo...

— No es que no me interesa, pero el se equivoco...Ahora solo quiero pensar en mi.

— Me sorprende tu cambio de pensamiento...— miro hacia los costados—...creo que te ayudare, pero no yo solo...hay alguien mas que también te puede ayudar...

Esto me sorprendió...pensé que la conversación quedaría entre nosotros…

— ¿Quién es?...No quiero arriesgarme a estar con un traidor…

— Espera y lo veras— se levanto, camino por el despacho y dijo—Ahora Draco vuelve a clases.


	5. Todo por Ti

Volví a la clase de Transformaciones, al entrar la mayoría se dio vuelta para mírame, lo que odio de Weasley es que me mire frunciendo la nariz como si algo estuviera oliendo mal; se que parezco negativo y odio todo, pero es lo único que me enseñaron a hacer en mi familia. Me senté, guarde mis cosas y me quede callado, estaba muy nervioso, no confiaba mucho en Snape y mucho menos en la persona la cual me dijo que me iba a ayudar.

Me enderezo y al mirar hacia el costado, me encuentro con los hermosos ojos de Hermione mirándome con expresión dura. Sabía que desconfiaba de mí, y todas mas con todos los pensamientos que Potter y Weasley le ponen en su cabeza.

Me encantaría hablar con ella de muchas cosas, pero las diferencias que demostramos a lo largo de los años me lo impiden, se que en ultima instancia ella ayudaría a Potter, el es su amigo y yo solo soy el estupido sangre pura que hace lo que le dicen…Pero ya no, creo que lo que le dije a Snape es suficiente para demostrar mi posición…no puedo convertirme en un maldito mortifago, no puedo matar.

Al escuchar la vos de la profesora McGonagall, me sobresalte, me había olvidado completamente de la clase, por suerte ya había terminado, así que me levante, me colgué la mochila y me dirigí hacia la Sala Común.

No llegue a entrar que escucho otra vez la vos fría de Snape.

— Malfoy, sígueme— de mal humor, me di vuelta y lo seguí. Caminamos, hasta que nos detuvimos frente a la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— le pregunte con la voz mitad con furia y miad con miedo. No entraba en la cabeza que la persona que yo debía matar era precisamente la que iba a ayudarme.

— Si quieres que te ayude, cállate y escucha.

—Pero… ¿Le contó todo a Dumbledore?— no lo poda creer, me limite a subir y tuve que callarme la boca.

Entramos al despacho y veo a Dumbledore acariciando a su fénix, no quería pensar lo que Snape le habría contado.

— Draco, ven siéntate— me dijo amablemente al indicarme el asiento que se encontraba frente a su escritorio. No tuve otra opción y me senté. — El profesor Snape me dijo que necesitabas ayuda, ¿Puedo saber de que se trata ese cambio en su pensamiento?

— ¿No le contó?, digo...le gusta andar metiendo las narices donde no le incumbe— estaba muy enojado con Snape y el lo notaba, ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerme esto?, sabia que podía contar con ambos profesores, pero no estaba acostumbrado a Dumbledore…

— Tranquilo Draco, no hay nada que yo desconozca sobre nuestra situación. Se absolutamente todo lo que el Innombrable te ha mandado hacer. Creo que yo soy tu mejor opción.

¿Cómo sabe todo? ¿Quién le dijo? Si Snape acepto ayudarme y le contó todo a Dumbledore, el no esta aquí solamente por una razón,…

— Esta bien—logre decir— Acepto su ayuda…

— Gracias por confiar en mi Draco…—me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro— Draco ¿hay algo mas que quieras decirme?

Dude un poco, no sabia si confesarle mi amor hacia Hermione…pero tenia que hacerlo, todo esto era para protegerla…

— ¿Alguien...Puede sufrir consecuencias?— dije de repente..

— En estos tiempos todos corremos peligro Draco—hizo una pausa, se levanto dijo— ¿A quien quiere proteger?

Todavía no sabia si contestar… ¿Qué diría Snape?...Con un hilo de voz dije

— A Granger... —sentí como ambos profesores se miraban entre si y luego me a mi, solo esperaba no haber hecho algo mal…

Dumbledore sonrió y se volvió a sentar en el escritorio…

— Veo que a eso se debe tu cambio... ¿o me equivoco?

— No profesor…

— Sabes que Draco, tu y el profesor Snape tienen mucho en común después de todo…— Mire a Snape...le dirigía una mirada asesina a Dumbledore— Deberías venir regularmente a mi despacho así te pones al tanto de la situación. Ahora puede irte.

Esa conversación fue la más extraña que presencie en mi vida. Ahora lo único que quería ir a la Sala Común hasta la hora de la cena...Pero antes necesitaba estar con ella...Camine hasta la biblioteca para ver si la encontraba. Y otra vez mis sentidos no fallo, estaba ahí sentada, tan hermosa como el día que le regale la rosa. Vigile que nadie se intrometiera y me acerque, la hice sobresaltar.

— Draco, que susto me has pegado— Me dijo al levantar la mirada— ¿Qué haces por aquí? Si alguien te ve…

— Hermione, nadie se va a dar cuenta de nada, por unos segundos que estemos juntos….aparte creo si alguien nos ve, eso podría arreglarlo...—la tranquilice y le guiñe el ojo.

Me senté a su lado…

— Hermione, se que esto es muy precipitado, debido nuestras antiguas peleas...Puedo aceptar si no confías en mi, pero necesito pedirte algo…

— ¿Que quiere Draco?— dijo un poco nerviosa, lo notaba en su voz...

— Quiero que sepas, que después de nuestro beso…te veo mas que como una simple amiga,…—sus ojos brillaban— ¿Quieres...ser mi novia?...— me anime a preguntárselo, pero no la deje responder— A pesar cual sea tu repuesta, quiero que sepas que soy capaz de darte todo para protegerte, y…—no quería decirlo, me sentía extraño—…no quiero que esto afecte tu amistad con Potter y Weasley…

Su ojos brillaron aun mas, y otra vez una sonrisa ilumino su cara…Esperaba la respuesta…

— Claro Draco que quiero… ¡te amo!— olvidándonos de el lugar que nos hallábamos, nos abrazamos fuertemente...

Cuando nos soltamos, la miro y le vuelvo a repetir…

— Ahora significas todo para mi Hermione, nunca antes sabia lo que era el amor…quiero que seas feliz a mi lado...nunca sentí esto por nadie…Te amo…

Le acaricie el pelo y la volví a besar…

Esa noche soñé con su pelo, su piel y sus besos...Espero que todo salga bien…


	6. Enemigo

En cuanto desperté, me vestí y baje a desayunar; con Hermione habíamos quedado en juntarnos en el bosque durante la mañana, ya que no circulaban tantos alumnos. Comí lo mas rápido que pude; estaba de buen humor, hasta que Pansy llega y se sienta a mi lado. Siempre logra ponerme incomodo.  
—Draco ¿Por que ya no tienes tiempo para mi? Crabe y Goyle aceptan que no estés mas con ellos. Pero yo te quiero para mi—me susurró al oído. Rogaba por que Hermione no estuviera contemplando la escena, me abraza por lo bajo y me acaricia la pierna.  
—Basta Pansy, por favor, solo quiero estar tranquilo—logro soltarme, me levanto y veo que Hermione me miraba fijamente...como odiaba que Pansy se meta en todo, me acero a ella y le susurró en el oído.  
— Me das asco..— exageré un poco, pero tenia que alejarla de mi, me di vuelta y me fui del Gran Salón.

Una vez mas en el bosque, me senté a esperar a Hermione, solo había pasado una noche y ya la extrañaba. Siento un crujido de hojas, levanto la vista. Era ella, me pongo de pie y corro a abrazarla; me abraza también, pero la siento diferente.  
—¿Estas bien?—le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.  
— Si Draco...es que me hizo sentir un poco incomoda verte con Pansy...ustedes siempre estuvieron juntos...—me decía pausadamente mientras pensaba cada palabra—...¿tu sientes algo por ella todavía?...—pregunto finalmente.  
— Hermione ¿que dices? yo nunca estuve con ella...nunca la quise...es solo una compañera...tu sabes muy bien que yo te amo a ti...—me le acerco y la abrazo...  
En ese mismo momento siento otra vez ese crujido de hojas...me separo de ella, y escucho una vos conocida...  
— Así que solo soy una compañera...¡Que imagen! Malfoy con la sangre sucia abrazados...¿Quien se lo podía imaginar?...—nos desafiaba cruzada de brazos...  
Mi ojos no lo podia creer, ¿Como había llegado Pansy hasta acá?..no no no, es una locura...mi ira ya iba mas allá...  
— ¿Que haces aquí Parkinson?— le respondí incrédulo y nervioso ante la situación, Hermione también se había puesto nerviosa, me miraba a mi y a Pansy con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía como si estaría a punto de llorar.  
— Nada Draco, solamente me anime a seguirte, quería ver por quien me habías cambiado...por un momento pensé que esta sangre sucia te había dado alguna poción de amor...pero veo que no...¿y cuando lo van a hacer publico? Seguramente los alumnos de Hogwarts estarán impresionados con esta nueva parejita...Potter y Weasley estará un poco decepcionados ¿No lo crees Granger?  
Mi cabeza ya no controlaba mi ira, debía retenerla...sin dudarlo me acerque la agarre por el brazo, casi le clavo las uñas, su cara de malvada cambio de repente a miedo...sabia que ella me respetaba, tenia que asustarla...si no arruinara todo...  
— Si me llego a enterar que andas diciendo por ahí lo que acabas de ver, tendrás problemas muy serios conmigo, tu sabes muy bien lo que soy capaz de hacer— le grito, y la miro con odio en los ojos...ella también sabia cual era deber, sabia que el innombrable me había mandado una tarea.  
Movió el brazo para soltarse, me miro y dijo en voz alta  
— De acuerdo Draco, nos vemos a la noche...— y se fue por el mismo camino que íbamos nosotros.  
Hermione se encontraba atónita, insegura, casi a punto de llorar...Me acerque a ella, que se había sentado en el suelo, y la abrazo...  
— Perdoname por esto...no se como no se me ocurrió que esa imbécil siga queriendo arruinar mi vida...  
— Draco, ahora ella sabe todo...hará lo posible para vernos separados...y no solo lograra que nos separemos, le contara a Harry y a Ron...perderé a todos mis amigos si eso sucede...  
— No te preocupes, yo me encargare de ella...ahora tranquilizate— la vuelvo a abrazar, le seco las lágrimas y la beso delicadamente— Sera mejor que vayamos a clases, no debemos llegar tarde.  
Me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, nos levantamos y cada uno emprendio su camino hacia clase.  
Una vez en el aula de Pociones, volví a cruzarme con Pansy, me miraba con rencor, estaba hablando con Crabe y Goyle muy animadamente, cuando llego a la puerta de aula, la escucho decir  
— Aquí esta Draco, el slytherin que nunca pensé que se podía enamorar...  
¡NO! llegaba a decir una palabra y la torturaba... estaba a punto de sacar mi varita, cuando Snape la interrumpe y abre la puerta...  
— Srta. Parkinson, diez puntos menos para Slytherin— la miro a ella y luego a mi— Apresurense que tienen mucho que hacer— les indico a los alumnos que miraban sin entender que había sucedido...  
Entre al aula y me senté muy alejados, de ella, Crabe y Goyle...veia algunas caras de asombro por parte de mis compañeros...Pero si quería guerra la iba a tener...


	7. Un Paso Mas

Luego de asistir a las clases que me quedaban, fui al baño de los prefectos, me bañe y me prepare para hacer las patrullas de todos los jueves. Sabía que seria una noche incomoda, ya que Pansy debería estar conmigo….Tampoco quería cruzarme con Hermione y Weasley, seguramente a Pansy se le ocurriría hacer alguna "broma" y echaría todo a perder.

Llegue a la Sala Común, me cambie por una ropa mas ligera, tome mi capa y al salir a la parte central, veo a Pansy esperándome.

— Draco, como me alegra que tengamos que pasar noches juntos...—me dice irónicamente cuando me estoy acercando. No podía resistir el odio que sentía, conocía cuando actuaba así y tenía muchas ganas de que se le escape el secreto.

Cuando llegue hasta a ella me limite a responder

—Vamos, no quiero escucharte…

La noche no terminaba mas, tuve que escuchar su vos una y otra vez repitiendo frases como

_"¿y que le vistes a esa sangre sucia?"_

_"creo que yo soy mas linda"_

_"me sorprende que hayas caído tan bajo"_

No veía una salvación cercana, hasta que aparece Snape.

— Malfoy, debes venir conmigo. Y Ud. Srta. Parkinson siga patrullando los pasillos.

Le dirigí una leve sonrisa irónica a Pansy, y me retire en silencio al lado de Snape. No me animaba a hablar, tenia mucha intriga, quería saber a donde nos dirigíamos.

Nuevamente llegamos al despacho de Dumbledore.

— ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?— pregunto resignado

— No lo se, solamente me pidió que vaya a buscarte

Permanecí en silencio hasta que Dumbledore, me saluda

— Buenas Noches, Sr. Malfoy— estaba sentado en su escritorio, una de sus manos se veía muy mal, ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Pensé; en cambio Snape permaneció parado rígidamente cerca de la puerta.

— Draco, te he citado aquí, por que hay algunos puntos que debes saber, pero antes, de eso, quiero que me des tu palabra que podemos confiar en ti y que harás todo exactamente lo que el Innombrable te ha ordenado.

Lo mire sin comprender, ¿acaso no entendió lo que yo quería? Quería que me ayude a salir de todo esto, no quería matar...Me quede callado.

— ¿Me das tu palabra?

— ¿Tengo que hacer todo lo que el innombrable me pidió?— lo mire casi con suplica, no quería demostrar debilidad, pero al fin y al cabo ambos profesores sabían como era en realidad, sabían que había cambiado.

Me contesto con un movimiento de cabeza y luego miro a Snape.

— Esta bien, doy mi palabra.

— Eses un buen muchacho, Draco…— me sorprendió que me haya dicho eso; se levanto y comenzó a contarme cosas sobre la cual había escuchado en mi vida… Me contó todo, hasta como se había herido la mano… Finalmente dijo...

— Cuando veas la oportunidad para matarme…— tragué saliva, ¿Cómo sabia eso? Lo decía con tanta naturalidad que me dio escalofrío, lo deje continuar—… solo limítate a desarmarme, Snape se ocupara del resto…

— ¿Cómo que Snape se ocupara?— no entendía por que Snape estaba involucrado tanto en esto, por eso no logre resistirme a esa pregunta.

— Ya estoy viejo Draco, lo que tengo en mi brazo es un maldición muy fuerte, que no tiene cura… de todas formas moriré…

Sentía que todo era una locura, pero si todo esto servirá para poder proteger a Hermione, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda Draco?— me pregunto cuando se acomodo en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio, no sabia que preguntarle, tenia muchas dudas. Pero eran preguntas que sabia que no tendrían respuestas.

— No…— mentí con un hilo de voz

— Bueno ahora puedes retirarte a dormir, mañana te espera un día largo.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, me di vuelta y le pregunte…

— Profesor… vera… ¿puedo cambiar mi turno de los jueves?…ya… ya no me siento comodo con Parkinson…

Me miro fijamente y sonrió

— Haré lo que pueda Draco…

Cuando llegue a la Sala Común, ya era un poco tarde, me cambie y me fui a dormir. Otra vez soñe…

Era una habitación oscura… solamense te veia una silla con alguien sentada en el…

_Hermione lloraba, mientras que Pansy se reia a mi lado. Me estaba odiando por no poder ayudarla… De pronto la marca de mi brazo empezó a sentir un cosquilleo… aparece el Innombrable y se deslizaba como lo hace siempre..daba miedo… comenzó a torturar a Hermione…a mi Hermione….no queria seguir viendo…no podia… quería salvarla…_

Me desperte derepente, nunca había soñado algo parecido, estaba sudando, necesitaba estar con ella…pero debo esperar hasta mañana. Pase mi mano temblorosa por la frente, ese maldito sueño me hizo recordar quien era…un maldito mortifago…un cobarde que no puede matar…

— ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso? Otra vez, el Draco de antes no, por favor…— Me acoste y volví a dormirme…Mañana será otro dia…

Estoy sentado frente al lago recordando aquel maldito sueño… hoy no voy a ir clases… no tengo ganas…

Pase toda la mañana caminando por el bosque, pensando que seria de mi vida después de Hogwarts, que pasaría si el Innombrable logra sus planes…¿Podria alguna vez formar una familia con Hermione?…


	8. Odio

Estoy sentado frente al lago recordando aquel maldito sueño… hoy no voy a ir clases… no tengo ganas…

Pase toda la mañana pensando que seria de mi vida después de Hogwarts, que pasaría si el Innombrable logra sus planes… ¿Podría alguna vez formar una familia con Hermione?… Era conciente de que eso era imposible, si mi familia, o mejor dicho mi padre, se enteraba estaba con alguien que no era sangre pura, no dudaría en separarme. Estoy tratando de ser lo mas positivo posible, espero que el plan de Dumbledore no falle.

No faltan muchos dias para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, creo que le voy a decir a Hermione que vaya con sus amigos, hay una parte de mi trabajo que todavía no resolví. Me levante, y comencé a caminar por el borde del lago; para esta altura ya se deben haberse dado cuenta que yo había asistido a clases. Camine hasta llegar a mi punto, la única parte del bosque que lograba tranquilizarme, ahí dentro podía ser yo, sin que nadie me moleste.

Recordé por décima vez ese sueño, ya no aguantaba mas, caí entre las hojas, rendido, me acurruque, comencé a tirarme del pelo y gruesas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?— me repetía una y otra vez a mi mismo. No quería llorar, pero ese dolor, tan inexplicable se me acumulaba cada vez más. Lo único que podía calmarme en ese momento era un abrazo de Hermione. Me levante bruscamente, seque mis lágrimas con la manga de la capa y corrí al baño. Necesitaba verme al espejo, recordar quien soy, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Todos los pasillos se encontraban en silencio, aun estaban en clases. Abrí con mucha violencia la puerta del baño, me acerque al espejo, abrí la canilla y me lave la cara. Esos ojos grises que me miraban desde el espejo, me recordaban siempre el Draco que en realidad era. No lo quería otra vez. Golpee el vidrio…y lo rompí.

Me arrodillé en el piso, mi corazón ardía y no se por que mire aquel vidrio roto….me estaba llamando…lo tome en mis manos, lo contemple unos minutos y casi como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, levante mi brazo…mire mi marca, y comencé a cortarme, no la quería ver ahí…no se por que lastimarme me calmaba el dolor.

De repente mi cabeza volvió a la normalidad, me levante, y volví a mírame el brazo. ¿Qué había hecho?, corrí hacia la puerta, baje la manga de la capa…Todos estaban saliendo de los salones…Vi como Hermione salía muy animadamente hablando con Potter y Weasley. No dije nada, trate de parecer lo mas natural posible. La mire, sabia que se daría cuenta que estaba mal. Cuando pase por lado de ellos, sentí la cara de asombro de Potter y Weasley por no haberle hecho ninguna broma; también escuche como Weasley decía por lo bajo

— ¿Y este que trama?— seguí caminando sin darle mucha importancia…esta vez Hermione hablo y dijo

— Chicos, recordé que tengo que ir a la biblioteca…—cuando me detuve un segundo vi como se despedía de ellos y seguí caminando pero esta vez mas rápido. Hermione me seguía.

Cuando nos llegamos a un lugar menos habitado, comenzó a gritarme

— Draco, espérame por favor. — me dolía mucho escuchar su vos, no quería que sufra…seguí caminando…Finalmente llegamos al bosque, nuestro lugar, me quede parado sin mirarla.

— Draco ¿Que te sucede? ¿Estás bien?— decía mientras se me acercaba. Me agarro delicadamente el brazo…tenia cortado…ella no lo sabia, inconscientemente hice un sonido de dolor y saque la mano. Otra vez su voz.

— Por favor dime que te sucede…—me agarra por el hombro y me da vuelta. Se dio cuenta que había llorado.

— Mi amor…— al escuchar decir esto la miro, veía desesperación en sus ojos, quería decirle como me sentía, sabia que podía confiar en ella, pero no me salían las palabras, la deje continuar—..Se que estas mal, es la primera vez, desde que te conozco, que te veo así...—me vuelve a tocar el brazo…otra vez la misma secuencia; es inteligente, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal…

— Draco... ¿Que tienes en el brazo?...—me agarra de la mano y me levanta la manga. No sabía si la expresión de miedo en su rostro, era por que vio la marca tenebrosa dibujada en mi piel o por los cortes y la sangre…creo que para ella tiene el mismo significado, después de ver esto se dio cuenta que era un mortifago…No quería arruinar su vida…

— Hermione...Yo, pu...puedo explicarte todo….me han obligado...no...no quería— ella se había quedado petrificada…no hablada…lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme, no sabia que decirle, de todas formas no me creería. Se sentó a mi lado sin decir una palabra, la miro y la tomo de la mano, quería sentir su calor…— Amor, se que esto puede ser muy duro para vos…pero quiero que sepas que nunca te use, y nunca lo hare…tu siempre fuiste mi salvación…solo que ahora me descontrolé…no pude evitarme hacerme daño…

— ¿Qué no pudiste evitarte hacerte daño? Draco, te has cortado, te has lastimado… ¿Por qué?..Si empiezas así…no quiero imaginarte dentro de un tiempo…si...si yo te pierdo...Me muero.

Al oír su vos diciéndome esto, mi corazón se ilumino, a ella me estaba demostrando que no le importaba que fuera un mortifago…quería que luchemos por nuestro amor…

— Hermione… ¿No...no te importa lo de la marca?

— Draco…siempre supimos que tu eras un mortifago…y yo acepte ser tu novia sabiéndolo, por que vi como te arrepentías de ser lo quien eres…Yo...yo por mi parte...bueno tu sabes que te amo Draco…— hizo un pausa— yo...yo soy capaz de aceptar las consecuencias.

La amaba tanto, me quera rendir a sus pies…Ella es mi luz….ella lo es todo… Me acerqué y la abrasé como si fuera la última vez, mientras que de mis ojos caían débiles lágrimas…nunca me imagine que alguien me amaría así…

El resto de la hora, me quedé con ella...Ya me sentía bien, me había olvidado completamente de ese sueño...ya no quería saber mas nada con eso...

El próximo viaje a Hogsmeade será un poco agitado...


	9. Confuciones

Ya han pasado cuatro dias desde que tuve aquel sueño.

Me desperté temprano, no quería perderme la salida a Hogsmeade. Me duche por la mañana como hago todos los fines de semana y me dirigí al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

Por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo las mesas volvían a estar llenas, algo que me inquietaba.

En cuanto entre, mire disimuladamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y los ojos d Hermione se encontraron con los míos, hice un gesto con la cabeza, que ella comprendí como un saludo y me sonrió. Inmediatamente gire mi vista y mis ojos se volvieron a cruzar con otros…los de Pansy, que me miraba maliciosamente, como siempre tramaba algo, así que, me senté un poco mas alejado de ella.

El almuerzo transcurrió en paz, me pase la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a como Hermione se divertía con Potter y Weasley, me encantaba verla sonreír…pero me causaba muchos celos, verla que lo era con ellos…

El comedor se estaba quedando poco a poco vacío, solo quedaban algunos alumnos.

Estaba en mi propio mundo cuando siento que alguien me habla, me sobresalto y veo que Pansy se me acercaba. No quería que se me acerque, por lo que mire el plato y seguí comiendo. Cada vez estaba mas cerca. Se sienta a mi lado y comienza a hablarme, la verdad es que no he escuchado nada de lo que me dijo. Por lo que al terminar de comer me levanto para irme a la Sala Común y me detiene. Algunos empezaron a mirar por la brusquedad con la que me agarro…Incluso Hermione comenzó a observar la escena.

— Mi Draco, espérame… no te vayas sin mi. —dijo en vos alta para que todos la escuchen, sabia que Hermione no podía reaccionar delante de todos. No se hasta donde quería llegar. Me empezó a acariciar el pelo…cada vez se me acercaba mas, trate de alejarme, pero me volvió a agarrar del brazo, pero esta vez me dio un beso…enfrente de todos…la separe violentamente, y mire a la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione corría hacia la puerta mientras yo escuchaba como Potter y Weasley llamaban a Hermione.

Mire a Pansy con cara de odio, ella me sonreía,

Seguí a Hermione, la estaba siguiendo. Podía sentir todas las miradas detrás de mi, sorprendidos cuando sin darme cuenta grite

— Hermione espérame…

La alcancé, la tome del brazo y la bloquee. Tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

— Hermione, decime que no te creíste esa escena. Sabes muy bien que Pansy quiere arruinarme la vida….Se soltó y me grito

— Basta Malfoy, suéltame, si no te importara no te hubieras dejado besar delante de todos.

Maldición pensé. Potter y Weasley se acocaban a nosotros.

— Malfoy ¿Qué haces? Deja a Hermione en paz— me grita Weasley, mientras Potter me apuntaba con la varita. Me alejo de ella unos centímetros, seguía llorando, la mire por ultima vez y me dirigí a la Sala Común para prepararme para ir a Hogsmeade.

En cuanto entre llame a Crabe y a Goyle para darles instrucciones del plan que debían llevar a cabo durante el viaje a Hogsmeade. No quería que nadie salga herido…pero Dumbledore me hizo jurar que cumpliría plan al pie de la letra.

**Dos horas después.**

Acabo de llegar de Hogsmeade. Estoy en la Sala Común. Me siento frustrado…el plan salio mal. Katie Bell esta en San Mungo. No se que hare...Hermione lo vio todo, espero que Potter y Weasley no le llenen la cabeza.


	10. Juntos los Dos

**Anteriormente en El Secreto de Draco** **Malfoy:** _Acabo de llegar de Hogsmeade. Estoy en la Sala Común. Me siento frustrado…el plan salio mal. Katie Bell esta en San Mungo. No se que hare...Hermione lo vio todo, espero que Potter y Weasley no le llenen la cabeza._

Sigo sin saber que hacer, si me muestro preocupado ante la situación se darán cuenta que tuve algo que ver con esto...Ya hace dos días que no veo a Hermione, creo que me esta evitando por lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor con Pansy.  
Algunos compañeros de Slytherin comenzaron a decir rumores que obviamente tube que desmentir. Tenia que volver a ser el mismo Draco de antes, no tenia opción.  
Salí de la Sala Común, y me dirigí a la biblioteca, si ella estaba allí, debía enfrentarla...solo espero que este sola.  
Mientras caminaba el largo trayecto que me esperaba hasta la biblioteca, mi mente se puso a recordar las cosas hermosas que había vivido con Hermione...recordaba una y otra vez nuestro primer beso, a ella acostada con la cabeza en mis piernas mirando el cielo en el bosque, su sonrisa...la necesitaba mas que nunca...no la quería perder...  
Una vez frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, asome la cabeza...había menos alumnos de lo habitual, eso me alegro un poco, me dirigí hacia donde se sentaba habitualmente, sin hacer ruido. Estaba concentrada...pero esta vez dando la espalda...no podía verme...sonreí  
y me acerque sigilosamente, tape sus ojos con mis manos y le susurre al oído.

— Adivina quien soy...— sentí como se sobresalto, pero estabilizo aunque su corazón seguía latiendo muy deprisa. No me respondió...— Dale, mi amor, di mi nombre...  
Se movió, y retiro con delicadeza mis manos, me senté a sus lado.  
— Malfoy ¿Que haces aquí?—me responde sin mirarme, si supiera cuanto duele en el alma que me diga "Malfoy", no lo soporto al escucharlo de sus vos.  
— Hermione...hace dos días que no se nada de ti...—hice una pausa y me quede mirandola—...yo..yo te necesito...te extraño...  
— Mira Malfoy, no puedo estar así, necesito que me entiendas, te vi besarte con Pansy en medio del Salón y adelante de todos...casi descubren lo nuestro...y aparte de eso vi como Katie volaba por los aires...no me siento bien...comprendeme...

Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que faltaba...escuchamos gritar a Weasley...  
— Hermione ¿Estas aquí?— al oír esto, me levante de un salto y le dije a Hermione...  
— Por favor mi amor...necesito estar contigo...te espero a las doce de la noche en la Sala de Menesteres...—me escabullí por las estanterías y me quede...no se por que...pero queria escuchar lo que hablaban.

— Hermione...al fin te encontramos— dijo Potter.  
— Si, supuse que ibas a estar acá, no haces otra cosa — soltó Weasley.  
— Ya que estamos aquí, podemos continuar nuestra charla...yo sigo pensando lo que les dije hasta ahora...para mi Malfoy tiene algo que ver con esto...  
— Shh!! Harry, habla mas bajo...— dijo Hermione, sin saber que yo continuaba en el lugar...  
— Si, ese maldito hurón, ahora que es un mortifago...debe tener unos cuantos trabajitos —agrego Weasley  
Escuche la expresión de enojo de Hermione  
— ¡Ron! ¿Como saben si es o no un mortifago?...—dijo un poco nerviosa...  
— Es obvio que lo es...¿Que te sucede Hermione?  
— Nada...estoy perfectamente bien...es que solo...no me gusta juzgar a las personas...aunque sea el asqueroso de Malfoy...  
Me sobresalte al escuchar eso...mi Hermione...salí de la biblioteca y mi cabeza se debía convencer que lo dijo solo por que estaba hablando con Potter y Weasley, no por que lo sentía de verdad...

**Mas tarde**

Estoy nervioso...Solo faltan diez minutos para las doce...espero que Hermione este allí, no quiero llegar y no encontrarla...eso me pondría mucho peor de lo que estoy...  
Es increíble todo lo que cambie en tan poco tiempo, ya no me importa nada, antes era orgulloso y soberbio, ahora solo quiero ser feliz...algo que me va a costar mucho si me separan de ella.  
Agarre mi capa, comprobe que estuvieran todo dormidos, y me encamine hasta el lugar acordado, tenia pensado llevarla a un lugar mucho mas romantico, pero dentro de Hogwarts muchas opciones no tenia...  
Llegue primero que ella, estaba impaciente, tenia miedo a que me fallara...Ya habían pasado cinco minutos, diez...no venia...me había comenzado a desesperar, la necesitaba...me iba a resignar cuando la veo aparecer, estaba mas bella que nunca, estaba tan simple vestida, al no tener el uniforme...se veía diferente, no como una adolescente, sino ya como una mujer...Solté una sonrisa picara, me acerque a ella y le dije.

— Pensé que no vendrías...  
— Lo se, Draco...es que yo también te extraño...pero..bueno..ya te explique todo hoy en la biblioteca...— volvía a decirme "Draco"... como me cambiaba el humor eso...  
— Ven, entremos, no quiero que nadie nos vea...  
Dudo un poco, y entro...sabia que estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que la haya citado en este lugar después de lo sucedido con Umbridge.  
Nos sentamos en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, la sentía un poco tensa.  
— ¿Estas bien, mi amor?— le pregunte, no queria que se sienta mal a mi lado...  
— Si Draco...es que...tengo miedo...si nos descubren...tu..tu eres un mortifago...y..yo una sangre sucia....nos matearían si descubrieran la verdad...  
— No te preocupes mi vida...eso ahora no importa..  
—Si que importa Draco, no quiero perderte...—al escuchar estas palabras mi corazón palpitaba de alegría...ella me seguía amando...pase lo que pase...  
Me acerque un poco mas, la abracé y le dije...como tantas veces  
— Te amo Hermione...  
Nos miramos a los ojos por un largo tiempo, y nos besamos...fue un beso romántico y apasionado...cuando nos soltamos, veía el rubor en sus mejillas...  
Me acosté en el sillón y le dije  
— Mi amor...ven acuestate conmigo...  
Me miro con una expresión que no conocía de ella...Nos reímos...  
— Solamente quiero abrazarte...— le menti...en realidad la deseaba...pero queria esperar a que ella este preparada para otro cosas...  
Se acostó, y en cuanto nuestros cuerpos se unieron, conocí otra fase de mi...necesitaba hacerla mía...Le acaricie el pelo, la piel...seguía tensa...estaba nerviosa...Me incline un poco hacia ella y la vuelvo a besar...cuando separo sus labios de los mios...ella se me acerca y vuelve a besarme...  
Ya no estábamos solamente abrazados...ya sentía nuestro calor uniéndose, nuestro amor siendo uno solo...  
— Mi amor...yo...yo quiero...—no me animaba a decircelo...no quería asustarla...pero ella me interrumpe y me dice...  
— Yo también quiero, Draco...


	11. Amor

**Anteriormente en El Secreto de Draco Malfoy:** _Ya no estábamos solamente abrazados...ya sentía nuestro calor uniéndose, nuestro amor siendo uno solo...  
__—__ Mi amor...yo...yo quiero...__—__no me animaba a decírselo...no quería asustarla...pero ella me interrumpe y me dice...  
__—__ Yo también quiero, Draco..._

Nos acercábamos cada vez mas…comencé besándole el cuello, podía sentir nuestra respiración excitada, mi boca descendía cada vez mas, sin limites, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Ojala pudiera explicar lo lindo que es sentir su piel y la mía, ese calor intenso, ese amor único.

Nunca me imagine poder amarla tanto, hubiera deseado poder parar el tiempo, y quedar solos…ella y yo…Hermione y yo…Draco...

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las dos de la mañana, me hubiera gustado quedarnos durmiendo juntos hasta la hora del desayuno, pero nos vestimos en silencio…me gustaba mirarla, por que cada movimiento que hacia al vestirse lo hacia lentamente, con timidez en sus ojos…no pude no sonreír, por lo que me mira y dice

— ¿Qué pasa Draco?— me mira extrañada...

— mmm…nada…miro lo hermosa que es mi novia...—me acerque y la volví a besar, jamás me cansaba.

Volví a la realidad y la deje terminar de cambiarse, me quede sentado en silencio, pensando hasta que le pregunte…

— ¿Qué pasaría si Potter y Weasley se enteran de lo nuestro?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— me respondió

— Por si algún día quiero hacer realidad lo que tengo en mente…— fije mientras jugaba con os dedos y la vista fija en la chimenea. —-…solo por eso.

— ¿Y que es eso que tienes en mente?

— ¿Tu que piensas?— le respondí mientras volvía a mirarla a los ojos

— No lo se Draco…— tenia miedo a lo que podía llegar a decirle, por eso me reí…al ver que no era nada malo, se río conmigo…

— Lo que tengo en mente…—hice una pausa continúe—…es poder formar una familia contigo Hermione—creo que con esas palabras lo dije todo…aunque de repente el clima se volvió tenso…su expresión cambio completamente.

— ¿Dije algo que te haya ofendido?— agregue antes de echar todo a perder.

— No…al contrario, es hermoso lo que dices, es que...nos esperan tantos tiempos difíciles…tengo miedo por ti, Draco..

— No me pasara nada mi amor, siempre luchare por tu amor, cueste lo que cueste…

Me sonrió levemente, se acerco y me beso los labios muy suavemente.

— Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, Draco, sino mañana nos vamos a dormir en clase.

— Tiene razón Srta. Granger, creo que será lo mejor— me levante, tome su mano y la acompañe hasta su Sala Común, no quería que camine sola a esas horas.

— Draco…¿crees que es prudente que vengas?...Nos pueden descubrir,,,

— Hermione, por favor, solamente te diré buenas noches, no me puede llevar mucho tiempo.

Fue realmente hermosa la noche que pasamos juntos, puedo parecer muy repetitivo, pero no me canso de decirlo, es inexplicable todas las sensaciones que viví hoy al lado de ella y esto no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo.

Mientras hablábamos, lo único que hacia era escucharla, no se si se daba cuenta, pero la miraba constantemente, no quería olvidar nada de su rostro, quería dormir con su imagen en mi mente…en mi corazón.

Llegamos frente al cuadro de Gryffindor, me sentía una poco incomodo, estar ahí parado; hace un par de meses tenerla enfrente hubiera sido muy diferente, pero hoy…este día me gusta mas, no quiero imaginar peleando con ella otra vez.

Se para frente al cuadro y me dice…

— Draco…tengo miedo que nos vean…mejor entro y tu…ve a dormir, necesitas descansar…— me dice tartamudeando, le cuesta hablar a mi lado, no se acostumbra lo se…

— Hermione, tu dándome ordenes…nunca lo imaginé — la tomo de la mano, la acerco hacia mi y le doy un suave beso…— Hasta mañana mi amor…

La observe como entraba hacia la sala, y cuando la perdí de vista, me encamine hacia mi dormitorio.

Una vez dentro de la cama, me relaje y pude recordar todo lo vivido, me preguntaba por que nunca hice esto antes…¿por que justo en este momento me tienen que suceder cosas así?, solamente con el hecho de que descubran algo…mi futuro con ella se desvanecería.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido…otro sueño…

Estábamos en la misma habitación, pero esta vez Hermione y yo, nos encontrábamos solos, uno frente al otro…la miro, de sus ojos salían lagrimas; no sabia que hacer, pero…Otra vez su voz…

— Draco…por favor…por favor…no no lo hagas…

— ¡CALLATE GRANGER! — todo lo que hacia y decía en ese momento era en contra de mi voluntad. Levanto mi varita, y con una debil voz digo — ¡CRUCIO!

Sabia el efecto que le generaba a Hermione…pero no queria ver…no podía…

— Draco…por favor…por favor…yo…..te amo…

Derepente me desperté…sobresaltado, otra vez no…¿Por qué eso sueños eran constantes?. Volví a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada..preocupado y triste pensando en los días que vendrán…

Lectores!! Gracias a todos lo que leen la historia! A los que dejan comentarios! Estoy muy feliz por haber empezado a escribir…espero que les guste este capitulo! Y perdón por la tardanza en actualizar! Con la facu se me complica! Pero prometo no dejarlo de lado.!

COMENTEN ESTE CAPITULO! GRACIAS ^^ Y BESOS A TODOS!

Flor_666


	12. Miedos

Los sueños constantes me están matando, no quiero pensar en ellos, pero me es imposible hacerlo. Trato de evitar todo pensamiento y contacto, que me revele como mortifago. Ahora que Hermione lo sabe, tengo miedo a lo que puede llegar a suceder. Ella es amiga de San Potter...y al final deberá decidir de que lado va a estar y ya se la respuesta a eso. No me quiero imaginar esa situación, no me quiero imaginar su expresión cuando se entere que yo soy el culpable de todo lo que sucedió en el colegio este año.

Finalmente pude conciliar el sueño, esperando que los días que lleguen no me obliguen a sepárame cada vez mas de Hermione.

Al despertarme, corrí las cortinas de la habitación. El día estaba gris, a punto de llover, me vestí rápidamente, baje a desayunar sin muchas ganas y me encamine a la primera clase del día. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Después de casi un mes, Katie Bell volvió de San Mungo, y la mayoría de los alumnos no paraban de preguntarle lo que había sucedido. Trate de concentrarme escribiendo la redacción que había mandado Binns, pero no pude, mi mente vagaba en otros pensamientos…otra vez ese miedo de ser quien soy, de ser un Malfoy, de ser un mortifago…y tener que matar.

Cuando salí de clase, el Profesor Snape me esperaba en la puerta, lo seguí, pero esta vez no nos dirigíamos al despacho de Dumbledore, esta vez íbamos hacia las mazmorras.

La conversación no fue tan productiva, solo quería saber como iba con el plan; esto de que le haya jurado a mi madre que me protegería, es un poco incomodo, espero que no se termine enterando de los encuentros con Hermione en la Sala de Menesteres. Salí de su despacho y me dirigí a la Sala Común, debía habar con Crabbe y Goyle sobre la siguiente parte del plan. Me estaba llevando más tiempo de lo que pensaba; finalmente les deje en claro que hacer, al hacer esto siento como que estoy traicionando a Hermione…no quiero que piense eso de mi, pero nunca va a comprender que ahora no me importa mas nada…es solo ella.

Me acabo de enterar, que Potter me anda vigiando, otro obstáculo mas; le envíe a Hermione una lechuza, espero que pueda venir, solamente la he podido ver durante las clases y los almuerzos. Necesito besarla.

Antes de salir de la sala, alguien me agarro por el brazo…otra vez Pansy…

— ¿Qué quieres Parkinson?— le pregunte ya desganado, no quería tener mas relación con ella, pero se que después de tantos años de una supuesta amistad seria difícil quitarla de mi camino. Esta vez, se encontraba seria…se acerco a mi.

— Draco… ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?...yo siempre he sido tu chica...— no se que tramaba, pero me agarro la cara y me beso..¿En que estaba pensando?, no podía creerlo…menos mal que estábamos en la Sala Común…no quería otra vez hacerle mal a Hermione. La separo bruscamente y le grito

— ¡BASTA! ¡ME TIENES HARTO, NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES MAS! — tenia tantas ganas de hacerla desaparecer, quería matarla, ella sabia cuales eran mis puntos débiles…no quería que los use en mi contra.

Salí de mal humor de la Sala, camine hasta la Sala de Menesteres. Cuando llegue Hermione se encontraba allí.

— Amor…—le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Draco…has tardado…pensé que me habías dejado…—me dice por lo bajo.

— Lo se hermosa, lo siento...Es que tuve un inconveniente…pero ya esta todo bien.

Entramos en la Sala…todo se encontraba de la misma forma que aquella hermosa noche…Me senté a su lado, para escucharla…me encantaba verla tan animada; cuando hizo una pausa para respirar, me mira y me sonríe…le devuelvo la sonrisa, y la beso tiernamente.

— mmm…Draco…— esta vez el tono de su voz era suave.

— ¿Si? — le digo con el mismo tono de voz…

— He estado pensando en algo…acerca de nuestro…—hace una pausa y continua —…futuro…

— ¿Y que has pensado?— le pregunto sorprendido.

— Muchas cosas, Draco…—vuelve a repetir— ¿Cuando crees que terminara todo esto?...

— No lo se, preciosa…pero nunca olvides, que yo te amo…pase lo que pase luchare por nuestro amor…

— Mi amor…— me sorprendí…era la primera vez que me llamaba así…me mordí el labio y sonreí—…Quiero que cuando todo esto acabe, formemos una familia… ¿Me lo prometes?

— Si Hermione…— le respondo, y luego la beso en la comusira de los labios.

— Te amo Draco…

Al oír esto una débil lágrima, recorrió mi mejilla....

**Lectores!! Como están?..Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!, espero que les este gustando la historia…no recuerdo si ya les dije..pero yo estoy super feliz con ella! Me encanta escribirla..espero poder actualizar pronto..Besos a todos!! Y Dejen Comentarios porfis!!**


	13. Complicaciones Sentimentales

**Anteriormente en "El Secreto de Draco Malfoy" **_— Mi amor…— me sorprendí…era la primera vez que me llamaba así…me mordí el labio y sonreí—…Quiero que cuando todo esto acabe, formemos una familia… ¿Me lo prometes?_

— _Si Hermione…— le respondo, y luego la beso en la comusira de los labios._

— _Te amo Draco…_

_Al oír esto una débil lágrima, recorrió mi mejilla...._

La Sala Común no se encontraba muy llena, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían dirigido a sus habitaciones y algunos rodeaban la pequeña biblioteca que se encuentra debajo de la ventana.

No me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba estar sentado en el sillón de la Sala, solo, frente al fuego; pero lo que mas extrañaba era no tener tantas preocupaciones.

Ha llegado el momento de organizar la última parte de este maldito plan: la entrada de los mortifagos al colegio. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso, me da escalofríos solo con imaginarme las secuencias. No se por que, pero últimamente estoy mas sentimental de lo que me había acostumbrado.

La mayor parte de este plan ya lo tenia resuelto, debía utilizar el cuarto del requerimiento para que los mortifagos ingresen a la escuela sin ser vistos, ahora lo único que me quedaba era esperar el momento para hacerlo.

Eran las doce de la noche, cuando recibo una lechuza. Desplegó la carta…era de Snape.

_Malfoy_

_Te espero en el pasillo. Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo. _

_ Snape_

Me levante y salí de la Sala. Camine hasta encontrar a Snape apoyado contra la pared con cara de fastidio.

— Veo que se ha tomado su tiempo. — me dice el muy engreído, lo miro y le respondo.

— No me provoque, Ud. sabe muy bien que solamente vengo por que he cambiado de padecer, pero puedo seguir siendo el mismo Malfoy de antes si me lo propongo.

Me miro sorprendido y empezó a caminar hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

— Últimamente estas muy a la defensiva conmigo Malfoy, esto de andar jugando a los enamorado, te ha vuelto muy…creo que la palabra es… sentimental.

— Lo que yo hago no es de su incumbencia. — le dije cortante.

No me respondió. Habíamos llegado, golpeo la puerta, se escucho la voz de Dumbledore.

— Adelante.

Cada vez que entraba en ese despacho, me comenzaba a sentir un poco incomodo, no me acostumbraba.

— Querido Draco, siéntate — exclamo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa, esto me dio mas escalofrío, el viejo esta chiflado de en serio…¿Así trata a los asesinos?.

— Bueno, ¿Cómo esta te esta yendo con tu plan, Draco?

— mmm…bien…emm...siento lo que sucedió con Bell...

— Esta bien, esta bien… Ahora ese collar…¿Estaba destinado a mi verdad?

Siempre sabía todo…

—. Si, Ud me dijo que siga el plan al pie de la letra.

— Igualmente eso no importa ahora Draco, quiero explicarte otras cuestiones que te ayudaran a saber cuando terminar con todo esto. Si todo sale como esperamos, dentro mas o menos un mes, tendrás la oportunidad.

¿Un mes?, tan rápido…Quería que todo esto acabe...pero no de esa forma…

Durante casi media hora me estuvo explicando que llegado el momento, saldrá del colegio con Potter y que ese día sucederá todo.

— Ahora, Draco debo decirte, que deberás huir del colegio con Snape, ya nada volverá a ser como antes después de esto.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, automáticamente en mi mente volaron todos aquellos recuerdos con Hermione...Debía aceptar nuestra separación…

**Una hora más tarde**

Estoy acostado en mi cama, había cerrado todas las cortinas para que se den cuenta que no deben molestarme. Desde que llegue del despacho de Dumbledore, lo único que hice fue pensar en Hermione…Tener que aceptar que nuestros caminos son diferentes no me ayuda en nada.

No quiero llorar…

— Eso solo lo hacen los débiles — me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero no se por que lo decía, si al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que yo soy. Me senté en la cama y acurruque mi cabeza entre mis brazos. No podía parar de llorar. Solo con el hecho de imaginarme diciéndole "adiós", mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza y me pedía a gritos un minuto de paz.

**Lectores! Como están tanto tiempo?...perdonen por no actualizar! Es que tengo unas semanitas muy completas con la facu!, pero obviamente que no voy a dejar de lado del fic! Millones de gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan comentarios, estoy tan emocionada que les guste!, en fin, perdón por hacer un cap tan corto! Besos a todos**


	14. Separaciones

**Anteriormente en " El Secreto de Draco Malfoy"**

No quiero llorar…

— Eso solo lo hacen los débiles — me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero no se por que lo decía, si al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que yo soy. Me senté en la cama y acurruque mi cabeza entre mis brazos. No podía parar de llorar. Solo con el hecho de imaginarme diciéndole "adiós", mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza y me pedía a gritos un minuto de paz

Han pasado dos días que he dejado Hogwarts, finalmente he decidido que lo mejor será que nos separemos. Yo quiero que ella viva feliz, y yo con esta marca no puedo siquiera recuperarme y ser lo que verdaderamente soy.

Tengo que aprender a ser yo mismo, pero sin olvidar que soy un Malfoy…y lo peor de todo…un Mortifago.

**- Flash Back –**

_— No Draco, por favor…dime, dime que es mentira…_

_— ¡BASTA HERMIONE!...No lo hagas mas difícil…— no puedo hablarle así, cada vez que lo hago mis arde mi corazón…_

_— Pero…— lloraba, su voz temblorosa me daba escalofríos —…pero todo lo que digites, todos…todos los momentos que pasamos…por favor Draco…_

_— ¡BASTA!— abro la puerta para irme, me detengo la miro y me voy...al cerrar la puerta, logro escuchar que dice._

_— Yo te amo Draco…_

**- Fin Flash Back –**

Me dolía en el alma tener que hacer todo esto, espero que para mi regreso a Hogwarts, se haya olvidado de mi, que me vuelva a odiar como lo solía hacer.

Nunca pensé que el amor fuera tan bello…y mucho menos tan doloroso. Pero debo ser fuerte, le prometí de Dumbledore que cumpliría con el plan…

Ni siquiera en mi propia casa puedo estar tranquilo, siempre esta lleno de aborrecibles mortifagos dando vueltas, vigilándome…hasta el propio Voldemort he visto aparecer.

Justo cuando estoy dirigiéndome a mi habitación, siento que la voz de mi padre me llama

— Draco, ven aquí.

Me doy vuelta lentamente, y lo miro resignado.

— ¿Qué sucedes? — logro articular.

— Debemos hablar, acerca de un nuevo trabajo que tienes, sígueme a mi despacho.

Baje las escaleras y lo seguid; en mi cabeza daban vueltas horribles pensamientos acerca de esa nueva misión.

Entramos, el se sienta dejando su varita sobre el escritorio y me señala el asiento para que me acomode.

— Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, el trabajo que te ha mandado el Señor Tenebroso, te esta llevando mucho mas tiempo.

— Si, e tenido algunas complicaciones.

— Esto hace que se irrite, debes apurarte si no quieres correr ningún riesgo. Igualmente, ya hemos

hablado mucho sobre este tema, Lo que debemos hablar ahora es tu segunda misión.

No quería escuchar…

— ¿De que se trata? — dije intentando parecer lo mas indiferente posible.

— Debes, separar a los amigo de Potter, tienes que hacer que se peleen, una vez que lo logres, traerás a la sangre sucia a la mansión…

No daba crédito a mis oídos…No puede estar pasando esto..

— Pero… ¿Traer a Granger aquí?

— Si, no tienes opción.

No sabia que decirle…

— ¿Qué harán con ella? — esta pregunta se me escapo.

— ¿Desde cuando te interesa tano la sangra sucia Draco? Es tan simple este trabajo, ya veremos que haremos con ella. Solo limítate a hacer lo que te ordeno…

.

**Lectores!: Como están tanto tiempo? Volví :D, les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar! es que se me juntaron muchísimas cosas de la facu y encima empecé a trabajar y no encontraba un lugarcito para poder actualizar!!..Espero que les guste el cap que les dejo hoy, si bien venia escribiendo todo relacionado con el sexto libro de HP (desde mi punto de vista de Draco), acá comienzo a salirme un poco de la historia original y comencé a jugar con mis ideas. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Les mando un beso a todos!!!**


	15. Huida

No he vuelto a ver a mi padre. Me he pasado la mayoría del tiempo que llevo aquí encerrado en mi habitación.

Mi madre insiste en que salga y coma algo, pero solo con pensar lo que debo hacer, se me eriza la piel.

No hay momento en el cual no piense en ella. Mañana regresare a Hogwarts, se que todo va a ser diferente…espero poder ser fuerte.

- Tres horas más tarde –

Aun no me he podido dormir, solo faltan tres horas para volver al castillo; detesto esto…la espera a lo que no quiero ni pedí ser…

Me senté en la cama, apoye los brazos sobre mis rodillas…trato de no pensar. Volví a cambiarme de posición, no podía seguir así; lo único que eme mantiene fuerte es su recuerdo en mi mente. Su rostro tan hermoso y tan puro.

Necesitaba desahogarme, tenia tanta angustia acumulada; por eso me pare frente a mi espejo. La verdad no se por que me he vuelto tan masoquista. Odio esto de verme llorar…A veces odio ya no ser el Draco de antes…

Mientras me miraba en el espejo, pensaba y pensaba, pero no encontraba ninguna solución a esto. Quería que todo esto termine de una vez.

Estaba a punto de rendirme, cuando la locura me invadió mi ser. Corrí hasta mi armario, agarre parte de mis ahorros, tome mi capa y mi varita; mire con decisión la ventana y la abrí, salí a través de ella. Por suerte la ventana daba al techo de la parte trasera de la casa.

Una vez en el patio, me escabullí entre los árboles. Corrí hasta la verja y la salte.

Se que esto puede causar mas problemas, pero creo que es lo mejor. Ya encontrare el momento para escribirle a Hermione.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Wiltshire, la adrenalina aparecía cada vez mas fuerte en mi cuerpo, eran casi las seis de la mañana, debía encontrar un lugar donde esconderme.

Luego de tanto caminar, llegue a un pequeño, pero lujoso hotel, pedí una habitación, me alegró saber que el recepcionista es muggle y no conociera mi apellido, igualmente la próxima vez, creo debería cambiármelo…

-Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy-

—Draco, hijo, por favor abre la puerta, debes comer— Narcisa golpeaba la puerta impaciente. Luego de tres intentos, comienzo a desesperarse, lo cual hizo que sus gritos se vuelvan más fuertes.

— Narcisa, ¿Qué sucede?— decía Lucius, a medida que se iba acercando a ella.

— Es Draco, no contesta.

Lucius miro la puerta con los ojos lleno de cólera y sin dudarlo apunto con su varita y grito.

— ¡BOMBARDA!

— Lucius, no era necesario que rompas la pue…— no llego a terminar la frase, los gritos de Lucius irrumpieron toda la mansión.

— ¡NO ESTA!, ¡SE HA ESCAPADO!— salio apresuradamente de la habitación…

Otra vez sentado en la cama, esta rutina de sentarme y dejar mi mente libre, me esta torturando, desearía poder estar con Hermione en este momento…lo deseo tanto que me esta lastimando…Me recosté en la cama y me dormí profundamente.

Hoy es un nuevo día, decidí dejar el hotel y dirigirme al Callejón Diagon. Se que ir es una locura, pero voy a tratar de ir lo mas oculto posible.

Me duche, y me vestí con un pantalón y una remera negra, la campera con capucha y arriba la capa. Al salir pague las horas de alojamiento y me fui hacia el camino que me dirigía al Callejón.

Una vez que llegue, me coloque la capucha y comencé a caminar, las calles se encontraban muy desoladas, la matanza que estaban realizando los mortifagos era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. Estaba tratando de buscar algo para comer, pero ya casi no había tiendas.

Seguí caminando, hasta que de una tienda, veo que salen los hermanos Carrow

— Malditos mortifagos…Están en todas partes…— pensé, cada vez se acercaban mas a mi, me acurruque haciendo que miraba interesado las escobas y cuando pasan junto a mi, logro escuchar que dicen..

— El maldito del hijo de Lucius ha desaparecido. Lo están buscando…— y se alejaron…

— ¡Maldita sea!—pensé, se habían alejado y no llegue a escuchar el final de la frase…

**Hola Lectores!! Como están?? yo estoy contenta hoy :) jaja no se por que! Bueno, la verdad es que muy inspirada n estaba cuando escribí este cap, pero prometí no tardar en actualizar y aquí estoy. GRACIAS por todos los comentarios y las lecturas, gracias a todos! ayy tengo las manos tan frías que no puedo escribir! me voy a poner un abrigo :) besos a todos, los adoro!**


	16. Pensando en Ti

**Hola Lectores! Como estan?? Bueno aca les dejo otro capitulo, perdonen si les parece aburrido, la verdad es que estoy en la ultima etapa de la entrega de un trabajo de la facu y no tuve mucha inspiracion para el cap, se me fue toda en los bocetos jaja...No los molesto mas y los dejo leer. MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS POR HACERME SENTIR TAN BIEN CON EL FIC! :) Besos a todos!**

**Anteriormente en "El Secreto de Draco Malfoy":** _Seguí caminando, hasta que de una tienda, veo que salen los hermanos Carrow_

_— Malditos mortifagos…Están en todas partes…— pensé, cada vez se acercaban mas a mi, me acurruque haciendo que miraba interesado las escobas y cuando pasan junto a mi, logro escuchar que dicen.._

_— El maldito del hijo de Lucius ha desaparecido. Lo están buscando…— y se alejaron…_

_— ¡Maldita sea!—pensé, se habían alejado y no llegue a escuchar el final de la frase…_

Ha pasado otro día, todavía sigo escondiéndome, daría todo para poder comunicarme con Hermione, pero no puedo hacer ningún movimiento falso, ni siquiera puedo ir a Hogwarts, seria un suicidio. Se esta acercando la noche, hace frío, creo que debería ir a un hotel muggle, pero esto del dinero me esta costando mucho.

Seguí caminando por el Callejón Diagon y justo antes de irme en busca de un lugar donde dormir, veo un ejemplar de El Profeta tirado en el suelo; lo recojo y comienzo a leer la noticia que más sobresalía.

_DRACO MALFOY DESAPARECIDO_

_Como todos saben, el joven Malfoy sigue desaparecido. Sus padres han iniciado la búsqueda con los Hermanos Carrow a cargo. _

_Si bien aun no se ha conocido el motivo, lo que mas nos ha llamado la atención que su desaparición fue solo un día antes de la desaparición de Hermione Granger, conocida por entablar una amistad con Harry Potter…_

— Hermione…—dije con un hilo de voz, no pude seguir leyendo, me senté contra la pared en una esquina, me acurruque para que nadie me reconozca. No podía creerlo, el maldito de mi padre logro que se la lleven estoy segura que la culpa la tiene el…Me levante decidido, tenia que encontrarla y ponerla a salvo, no quería que nada le suceda.

Ahora lo que debo planear es como escapar de las garras de los Carrow. A pesar de todo debo ser fuerte…

A medida que pasaban las horas, mi amor por Hermione se hacia mas fuerte, se que le dije que no podíamos estar mas juntos, pero no puedo cumplir con mi palabra todo lo que nos esta pasando es mas fuerte que cualquier pelea entupida de sangres.

Finalmente llegue a un hotel pequeño, en la recepción se hallaba una señora muggle muy bien vestida, le pedí una habitación, copio unos datos, que por cierto, eran falsos y me indico el numero. Por suerte la habitación quedaba en el piso uno, ya que tuve que subir por las escaleras porque no entendería el elevador muggle.

Una vez dentro, me quite las zapatillas, y me recosté en la cama, pensando que haría, a casi no me quedaba dinero muggle y debía averiguar donde tenían escondida a Hermione; pensándolo bien, seguramente se encontraba en el sótano de mi casa o encerrada en alguna habitación. Pero creo que seria muy arriesgado entrar por la ventana misma ventana que me escapé.

Haciendo un poco de memoria recordé que cuando era pequeño, utilizábamos una pequeña puerta para entrar al sótano que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa, si ingreso con cuidado, puede ser que el plan tenga éxito; a no se que hayan cambiado la contraseña…

Luego de varias horas repasando el plan, me quede dormido…Aparecieron otra vez las pesadillas..

**- Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy - **

— Señor ¿Qué haremos con la sucia de Granger?

Hubo un silencio…

— Por ahora déjenla donde esta, yo me encargare de ella… Ustedes solo procuren encontrar a mi hijo…

— Ah, hemos recibido información de uno de nuestros espías y dicen que esta utilizando dinero muggle para hacer sus movimientos. Una noticia buena es que el Diario que hemos dejado tirado en el suelo, tienen sus huellas digitales, con esto se ha confirmado que ha estado en el Callejón Diagon.

— Maldito mocoso…dinero muggle…— Lucius hizo otra vez una pausa—…Muy bien, sigan trabajando. Avísenle a Narcisa que encierre bien a Granger. A esta altura Potter y ese Weasley deben estar como locos, no tardaran en comenzar a tirar sospechas.

**- Perspectiva de Hermione –**

Hace un día que estoy sentada en el suelo, me duele mucho la espalda. No se como fui tan tonta de creer la nota de esa lechuza. No se como llegue a pensar que Draco se acordaba de mi, después de las cosas horribles que me dijo, solo pensé que podía haber otra posibilidad. Ahora estoy encerrada, los mortifagos, me han dejado aquí tirada gracias a la ayuda de Parkinson que escribió esa ridícula nota.

No se que mas pensar, Draco a también a desparecido, no quiero imaginar que se esconde evitar presenciar cuando me torturen.

Estoy muy cansada, no quiero estar mas acá, se que debería estar preocupada por todo, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, lo único que recuerdo son los hermosos ojos grises de Draco, su suave piel…Lo necesito tanto en este momento…


	17. Sufrir por amor

**Hola lectores!!! Como están?, perdónemen por no actualizar, la verdad es que el primer trabajo me esta costando mucho por que es todo practico todo hecho a mano, perdonen también por hacer el capitulo corto, es que me estoy muriendo de sueño y se me va la creatividad xD Gracias a todos por leer el ic y comentarlo! Los adoro!**

**Anteriormente en "El Secreto de Draco Malfoy":** _Haciendo un poco de memoria recordé que cuando era pequeño, utilizábamos una pequeña puerta para entrar al sótano que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa, si ingreso con cuidado, puede ser que el plan tenga éxito; a no se que hayan cambiado la contraseña…_

_Luego de varias horas repasando el plan, me quede dormido…Aparecieron otra vez las pesadillas..._

Son las cuatro de la mañana, me he despertado sobresaltado, tenia la sensación de que alguien me vigilaba… Me cambie, repase el plan y cuando estaba seguro tome las pocas cosas que tenia – la varita, dinero muggle y mágico y una pequeña pulsera que le he quitado a Hermione a escondidas…por ahora me tenia que conformar con eso - …Pagué a la señora de la recepción, y me encamine hacia El Calder Chorreante, por suerte la campera que llevaba puesta tenia capucha y no dejaba que se me vea el rostro, gracias a esto el cantinero se limito a saludar.

Es extraño usar esta entrada para llegar al Callejón Diagon, sinceramente no la conocía, es el único lado bueno de ser un mortifago…poder conocer todos los lugares, hasta los que podrían pasar desapercibido.

Una vez en el Callejón, debía decidir como llegar la Mansión, obviamente la red flu era lo mas cómodo pero imposible de utilizar, la chimenea daba a la sala; por ende la única forma que me quedaba era viajar en tren…hasta que llegue el momento en el cual enfrente mi destino y decida finalmente de que lado voy a estar…

**- Perspectiva de Hermione –**

**Otro día ha pasado, sigo en el mismo lugar, casi no me traen comida y el agua no se puede tomar…tengo gansa de ir al baño, hace frío y lo peor de todo….no puede dejar de pensar en Draco. ¿Por qué aun ni he escucha?, ¿Seguirá desaparecido?, y si…No no puedo pensar en eso…como le podría pasar algo malo…**

**Justo cuando logro dormirme, siento que alguien esta abriendo la puerta y de pronto siento que una mano helada me toma por del brazo, hace queme levante, pero mis piernas están doloridas, vuelven a moverme y por fin logro ponerme de pie…**

**No veo nada, me han tapado los ojos, seguramente para que no reconozca el lugar, pero es obvio que el único lugar donde puede haber mortifagos es en la mansión Malfoy…De pronto escucho que alguien habla…era la voz de Lucius Malfoy...**

**_-FIN PERSPECTIVA –_**

**Por fin he llegado, camine una cuadra hasta que veo aparecer una mansión blanca con detalles en verde, las rejas parecen un poco tétricas, pero quedan bien con el estilo de la casa. Si saltaba aquellas rejas, mi padre se daría cuenta de que hay un intruso en la casa. Camine como lo había planeado hasta la reja, fije la contraseña e ingrese caminado solamente por los coscados de la casa. **

**Cuando llego a la puerta de sótano, veo que esta sellada, intento abrirlo pero fracaso cada vez.**

**La paciencia se me esta acabando, mi ira va amas allá que cualquier otro sentimiento. **

**Cuando finalmente logro sacar un poco de tierra, escucho un grito de desesperación, de dolor… ese grito era de Hermione; sin dudarlo comencé a correr por todo el patio, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la abrí bruscamente y allí estaba parado mi padre apuntando a Hermione con su varita…al lado estaban algunos mortifagos y Pansy Parkinson…**


	18. Decisiones

**Hola Lectores!!! como andan tanto tiempo?? Les pido mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar! pero aca estoy y les dejo otro capitulo, como les digo siempre, estoy muy feliz con el fic, espero que les guste y esten comodos con la historia. Ustedes saben que sus opiniones son bienvenidas! Gracias a todos por seguir!...Saludos y Besos magicos!!!**

**Anteriormente en "El Secreto de Draco Malfoy":** **Cuando llego a la puerta de sótano, veo que esta sellada, intento abrirlo pero fracaso cada vez.**

**La paciencia se me esta acabando, mi ira va mas allá que cualquier otro sentimiento. **

**Sigo recorriendo la casa, hasta que llego a una de las ventanas principales, he tenido suerte de que no haya mortifagos rodeando el parque, me acerco lentamente y no puedo evitar escuchar gritos de dolor…En este momento estoy temiendo lo peor, no quiero pensar que es mi Hermione; sin pensarlo, corro hasta la puerta de entrada, y la abro de una patada. **

**Sus gritos dieron paso a un temible silencio, me quede parado sin hablar…solo quería pensar que esto no fuera real…Los mortifagos que estaban mas cerca, estaban a punto de retenerme, pero la voz de mi padre se eleva y sin dejar de apuntar a Hermione con la varita grita**

**— DEJENLO, DEBO ARRGELAR UNOS ASUNTOS CON MI HIJO…Y VIGILEN LOS ALRREDEDORES DE LA MANSION**

**No me atrevo a hacer nada para salvarla, me siento un cobarde…pero se que si hago algún movimiento todo puede recaer sobre ella.**

**— Veo que los rumores son ciertos…—hizo una pausa—…has venido a salvar a la sangre impura…—repetía burlándose, cada vez se acercaba mas a mi, me tomo del brazo, casi clavándome sus uñas, me arrastró y me arrodillo frente a ella. **

**Mis ojos vieron lo peor…Su rostro esta lleno de lagrimas, su respiración cada vez mas agitada, se notaba que hacia horas que no dormía…La mire y le hice saber que pase lo que pase estaba con ella.**

**— Ahora Draco, veras lo que un estupido amor adolescente puede causar…— al decir esto, no lo dudo mas y grito— ¡CRUCIO!**

**Hermione grita otra vez de dolor, mis ojos no aguantan mas, se volvieron vidriosos, lentamente tome mi varita…estamos solos, los mortifagos aun no han llegado. **

**Tenia mi decisión tomada, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era imperdonable, pero la única forma de que nos podamos salvar.**

**Me levante bruscamente y antes de que Lucius pueda reaccionar grite**

**— ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —un rayo de luz verde salio despedido y reboto en el pecho de mi padre, no quiero mirar mas ese rostro...Me acerque eufóricamente a Hermione y la desate…**

**— Dra...Draco... ¿Que has hecho?...**

**— Mi amor…eso no importa ahora, lo único que importa es que estés bien— al terminar de decir esto la abrazo fuertemente—…Hermione debemos irnos ahora…debemos aparecernos en algún lugar seguro…**

**— Draco…Vam...vamos a **Grimmauld Place 12...

Confió en mi, antes de que suceda esto Dumbledore me contó sobre esta casa, donde se juntaban para realizar las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, sabia que ahora no había nadie allí… creo que es lo mejor.

**- Veinte minutos más tarde –**

Ya hace veinte minutos que llegamos a esta casa, todo es muy raro en ella. Ayude a Hermione a subir a la habitación a la que me dirigía. Entramos en ella y la acosté en la cama.

— ¿Cómo te sentís? — le pregunto tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido.

— Mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo…pen…pensé que te había sucedido algo…— sus ojos siguen llorosos y aun le cuesta hablar por los nervios.

Me siento a su lado y acomodo su cabeza en mis piernas y la comienzo a acariciar

— Todo va a estar bien mi amor…ahora vamos a poder ser felices…— decía, olvidándome de la tarea que me quedaba: seguir con el plan; aunque no estoy seguro de querer

hacerlo.

Me será mucho mas difícil volver a Hogwarts, los mortifagos saben que mate a mi padre y no dudaran en darlo a conocer.

— Draco…— susurro Hermione, cosa que me hizo volver a la realidad—…pensé que me ibas a dejar para siempre…

— No digas eso…tu sabes que daría mi vida por ti…

—…Te amo…

— Y yo a ti princesa…

Me acomode a su lado y luego de mirarla como dormía, la bese y cerré mis ojos…sin pensar en lo que había hecho…Había matado…había matado a mi padre…


	19. Mientras Dormias

**Hola lectores! Como andan?…Perdonen si tarde mucho en actualizar! Pero ya les dije una y otra vez mis razones. Espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste. La verdad últimamente no me encuentro muy inspirada pero trato de seguir un hilo en la historia. Gracias como siempre a todos los que leen, comentan y todo ^^ besos!**

**_Anteriormente en "El Secreto de Draco Malfoy":_** — Draco…— susurro Hermione, cosa que me hizo volver a la realidad—…pensé que me ibas a dejar para siempre…

— No digas eso…tu sabes que daría mi vida por ti…

—…Te amo…

— Y yo a ti princesa…

Me acomode a su lado y luego de mirarla como dormía, la bese y cerré mis ojos…sin pensar en lo que había hecho, había matado…habia matado a mi padre…

_____ o ______

Solo han pasado dos días y según El Profeta, aun no se han enterado lo sucedido. Ordene a Kreacher que me consiga toda la información posible, no me costo hacer que me tenga miedo, respeta mucho a los sangre pura.

Por otro lado Hermione se encuentra un poco mejor, sigue asustada por el hecho de verme asesinar a alguien, y mas a mi propio padre; yo me siento mucho mas libre, hacia años que no sentía nada por el, me avergonzaba ser su hijo.

Durante la noche, acompañe a Hermione a dormir a la habitación, que según ella había dormido el año pasado. Y cuando estuvo profundamente dormida, la bese y baje a la cocina. Había alguien en ella.

Snape estaba sentado, con una expresión fría en el rostro, mas de lo común.

— ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? — digo sin notar el tono de mi voz.

Snape se para y me dice

— Draco Malfoy…¿¡Que has hecho!?…Has matado a tu padre…

— Lo tenia merecido …estaba cansado que siempre me diga lo que tenia que hacer…

— Los otros mortifagos saben que fuiste tu, tienes suerte de que se hayan cansado de la gloria que queria tu padre y no han dicho nada; sino no podrías volver a Hogwarts a terminar tu misión.

— No cumpliré ninguna misión, lo hará Ud, yo no quiero estar presente ese día.

Me tomo del brazo fuertemente.

— Has dado tu palabra Malfoy, la Srta. Granger se quedara aquí si la consideras importante.

— Esta bien, esta bien… procuren avisarme cuando llegue el día.

— Draco… veo que no te has dado cuenta de que el momento es ahora…

— ¿Ahora?…Pero ¿Cómo….Como han logrado entrar los mortifagos al colegio?

— No pidas mas explicaciones, debes venir conmigo ahora, Dumbledore ha salido con Potter, se que estarán en Hogsmeade. Todo esta como se ha planeado.

Acuérdate que Potter estará tapado con su capa de invisibilidad, Dumbledore me ha dicho que lo inmovilizara… Tu le quitaras la varita y si puedes lo mataras.

— Pero me han dicho…

— ¡Basta!, lo hare yo, veo que eres debil, solo pensé que matando tu padre te habías revelado. Después de que fracases en esto, Voldemort no tendrá compasión contigo, solo piensa eso…

Nos hemos aparecido en las afueras del castillo, McGonagall vino rápidamente a abrirnos la puerta desesperada.

— Snape…La Marca..—

— ¿Cuánto hace que se encuentra allí Minerva?

— No lo se, los otros profesores aun luchan con los mortifagos. Han entrado.— dicho esto se fue corriendo hasta el castillo, sin percatar mi presencia.

Nosotros también nos encaminamos al castillo, podía ver a algunos estudiantes de Slytherin, mas precisamente a Pansy, Crabe y Goyle satisfechos con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luego de varios minutos ya me hallaba en la torre…

**- Perspectiva de Hermione -**

Que raro todo lo que esta sucediendo… Me he levantado y Draco no esta, no lo encontré por ningún cuarto …¿Dónde se habrá marchado?…Tengo tanto miedo, ni siquiera me animo a salir de la casa. Solo me limitare a esperarlo y que me explique todo. Necesito confiar en el, por que a esta altura Harry y Ron me deben odiar por no contarles la verdad. No quiero también perderlos a ellos


	20. Tu y Yo, Despues de la muerte

**Hola lectores!!! como andan??? La verdad actualizo rapido por que tengo que terminar un par de cositas para mañana de la facu...Les cuentoo!! que ya esta llegando el final del fic, sii!! quedan poquitos capitulos asi que esten atentos!! Como siempre, miles de gracias a todos los que leen y comentan! Les mando un beso a todos!!**

_**Anteriormente en "El Secreto de Draco Malfoy": **_

— _Snape…La Marca..— _

— _¿Cuánto hace que se encuentra allí Minerva?_

— _No lo se, los otros profesores aun luchan con los mortifagos. Han entrado.— dicho esto se fue corriendo hasta el castillo, sin percatar mi presencia._

_Nosotros también nos encaminamos al castillo, podía ver a algunos estudiantes de Slytherin, mas precisamente a Pansy, Crabe y Goyle satisfechos con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_Luego de varios minutos ya me hallaba en la torre…_

_______ o _______

Acabo de entrar a la torre de Astronomía, Dumbledore se haya frente a mi, lo he desarmado, pero no puedo matarlo; se que le prometí cumplir paso por paso mi misión, pero no quiero volver a matar. ¿Dónde se ha metido Snape?

Mientras lo apuntaba con la varita, mis ojos estaban llorosos, no escucho nada de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, solamente puedo distinguir algunas frases que salen de la boca de Dumbledore

—…Draco, tu no eres un asesino…— si que lo soy pensaba una y otra vez.

Solo quiero que llegue Snape, ya ni siquiera puedo controlar lo que digo. Escucho un ruido y Bellatrix aparece a mi lado.

— Muy bien Draco, ya lo has acorralado…— la miro y veo que les grita a los demás mortifagos — ¡Ya lo tiene! ¡Esta desarmado!...Dale Draco, ¿Qué esperas? Mátalo…

Estoy temblando y mis manos están sudando, ya ni siquiera puedo hablar; cierro los ojos para no decaer, y ahí en mi mente aparece ella, mi Hermione, sus ojos, su piel, su aroma, sus besos…Ciento que alguien me aparta del camino bruscamente y antes de que pueda reaccionar escucho a Snape

— ¡Avada Kedabra! — un silencio se apodera de la torre y todos los mortifagos desaparecen…

— ¡Rápido Malfoy! Debemos irnos…— estoy paralizado, siento que me toma del brazo bruscamente y me grita — ¡DAJA MALFOY! ¡RAPIDO!— voy tras el; me esta llevando al despacho de Dumbledore, subimos y mucho mas tranquilo me dice

— Ve a Grimmauld Place, no salgan sin esperar indicaciones mías, yo ya no podré volver al colegio hasta que todo se aclare y más si Potter vio que yo mate a Dumbledore…—Hizo una pausa— así que estaré escondido por un tiempo, cuéntale a Granger todo lo ocurrido, cuéntale todo lo necesario para que te crea.

Acabo de aparecer mediante la Red Flu en Grimmauld Place, estoy en la cocina, espero que Hermione siga durmiendo, no quiero asustarla con mi estado…

Estoy a punto de subir a la habitación, cuando veo que viene corriendo hacia mí…

— ¡Draco! —Me abraza fuertemente— ¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Dónde has estado?...— no se por que no le respondo, aun tenia miedo de que no me crea…tenia miedo de que me vuelva a odiar..— ¿Draco que te sucede? — Me mira a los ojos...— ¿Has estado llorando? ¿Qué te sucede?

— Hermione, tenemos que hablar…— necesito contarle todo lo sucedió, antes de que sea tarde y entienda mal las cosas…— Ven...Siéntate…— le digo mientras le indicaba el sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea...La prendí y me senté a su lado…

— Draco...por favor no me asustes…

— Prométeme que me creerás cada palabra de lo que te voy a contar…Después de esto puedes enojarte, odiarme, lo que quieras…pero quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por que yo no soy lo que mi apellido demuestra, también lo hice por mi madre…— trague saliva— y por ti…

— Te lo prometo Draco…pero dime por favor…

— Bueno, como sabes mi padre me ha obligado siempre a ser lo que fui hasta unos meses, no había reaccionado hasta que te conocí y me enamore de ti…Soy mortifago por herencia y no por decisión…Este año Voldemort me había mandado una misión…hay cosas que me salieron mal y estoy arrepentido de eso…Todo lo que sucedió en Hogwarts este año fue mi culpa…

— Quieres decir…que el collar…el accidente de Katie, ¿fuiste tú?— me dice temblando…

— Si Hermione, Rosmerta estaba bajo el maleficio imperius, fue ella quien le entrego el collar…Pero lo mas importante que debes saber de todo esto, es lo que ocurrió esta noche…en Hogwarts…los mortifagos..han entrado…y Snape…ha matado a Dumbledore..

Sus ojos se abren muy grandes y grita al mismo tiempo que se para…

— ¿Qué?...debe ser una broma…no puede estar sucediendo esto...

— Se que es muy shockeante, pero es la verdad Hermione…La misión Voldemort me había mandado, era asesinar a Dumbledore, pero no pude..aparte Snape le juro a mi madre que me protegería…por eso lo mato el…

— Draco…decime que es mentira...por favor…—mientras se arrodillaba en la alfombra, me levanto, me acerco a ella le susurro…

— Hermione, todo va a pasar…yo estoy aquí para cuidarte...créeme por favor...

— Si Draco, te creo….Abrázame…— finalmente me siento mucho mejor…la abrazo, mientras espero el mañana…mientras espero el final feliz de esta odiosa historia…


	21. Realidad

_**Hola lectores! como andan??? hoy les dejo este capitulo que esta redactado desde la perspectiva de Hermione. Bueno la noticia de hoy es que este es el anteultimo capitulo hasta el epilogo. Asi que la proxima vez que actualize sera el ultimo, dejen muchos comentarios ^^. Espero que les guste y gracias a todos por leer y por tenerme paciencia! Besos!! (Estamos a tan poco del estreno de HP 6 :D ¿Como lo van a festejar ustedes?)**_

_**Anteriormente en "El Secreto de Draco Malfoy": **_

— Draco…decime que es mentira...por favor…—mientras se arrodillaba en la alfombra, me levanto, me acerco a ella le susurro…

— Hermione, todo va a pasar…yo estoy aquí para cuidarte...créeme por favor...

— Si Draco, te creo….Abrázame fuerte por favor…— finalmente me siento mucho mejor…la abrazo, mientras espero el mañana…mientras espero el final feliz de esta odiosa historia…

Draco me ha confesado todo, intento creer lo que veo, esta tan arrepentido y mal con todo lo sucedido que he decidido esconderme con el, esconderme hasta que todo pase. Se que Voldemort estará ocupado con Snape por un largo tiempo…eso me dijo Draco. En cuanto a Harry y Ron…todavía no he pensado que decirles, ellos siguen pensando que Draco me ha secuestrado, pero ha estas alturas estarán enterados de lo que sucede entre nosotros.

Ahora me encuentro junto a Draco, esta placidamente dormido, su cabeza se encuentra sobre mis piernas y le acaricio su suave pelo…Como me gusta verlo dormir, cada vez que pienso como empezó toda esta historia no puedo creerlo, yo Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy; la sangre sucia con el sangre pura por excelencia…El tan Romeo y Yo tan Julieta…Quiero llegar al final de todo esto, quiero un final feliz…

Dejo mis pensamientos, y me doy cuenta que Draco me esta observando. Le acaricio el pelo nuevamente y le susurro

— ¿Cómo has dormido?

— Bien, hace mucho que no lo hacia…necesitaba eso...—se levanta y se sienta hasta quedar frente mío…— ¿En que pensabas?

Largue un suspiro relajante — Pensaba en todo lo que sucedió, lo que esta sucediendo y lo que puede llegar a suceder Draco...Quiero que todo esto termine…Quiero que podamos estar tranquilos…—hice una pausa— creo que también debería hablar con Harry y Ron hace casi dos semanas que no los veo…Deben estar furiosos…

Lo miro y observo su cara de reflexión, finalmente dice

— Deberías decirles que estas aquí, y hablar con ellos…cuéntales todo lo que yo te he contado…

— Tienes razón…pero ¿y si no me creen? ¿Y si no aceptan nuestra relación?

— Son tus amigos Hermione…tiene que aceptarlo…

— Tienes razón Draco, iré a escribirles…— le doy un delicado beso y camino hasta la habitación para escribirles la carta…

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_Se que hace mucho tiempo que no han recibido noticias sobre mi, quiero que sepan que estoy bien, me encuentro en casa, me alegro que hayamos sacado todos los huevos de doxy el año pasado. Espero verlos pronto, tengo que hablar con ustedes…_

_Cariños, Hermione..._

Termino de escribir la carta, y siento que Draco entra a la habitación…

— ¿Ya la has escrito?

— Si creo que he sido clara, sabrán donde encontrarme…pero… ¿Tu que harás? Estarán furiosos contigo…y mas si Harry te vio…—trague saliva—…en la torre.

— Eso no importa…me iré por un rato, así aprovecho a buscar provisiones y todo eso…

— Espero que no sepan donde encontrarnos los mortifagos, tengo miedo…¿Y si Snape les dice Draco? ¿Qué hacemos?...No confío en el…

— Pero me has dicho que confías en mi Hermione, quédate tranquila...te aseguro que el no dirá nada…

Me levanto de la silla, me acerco a la ventana y coloco la carta en la lechuza de Draco. Cuando veo que se aleja, siento que Draco me jala del brazo hasta quedarnos muy juntos…miro esos ojos…y los veo de la misma forma que aquella primera vez, aquel primer beso…Nos quedamos unos segundos observándonos, hasta que el acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa apasionadamente…


	22. Al Atardecer

Hola lectores!! Como andan?? Hace mucho que no actualizaba!! Sepan disculpar! Es que empecé a trabajar y los tiempo se me hacían re cortos y mas con la facu…Les cuento que este es capitulo FINAL, cuando pueda volver a actualizar ya escribiré el Epilogo! Espero que les guste, sepan apreciar que ando enferma y mucha imaginación no tengo xD Gracias a todos por todo!! Besos!

Anteriormente en **El Secreto de Draco Malfoy**: Me levanto de la silla, me acerco a la ventana y coloco la carta en la lechuza de Draco. Cuando veo que se aleja, siento que Draco me jala del brazo hasta quedarnos muy juntos…miro esos ojos…y los veo de la misma forma que aquella primera vez, aquel primer beso…Nos quedamos unos segundos observándonos, hasta que el acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa apasionadamente…

---*---

Ya han pasado 2 días desde que envíe la lechuza a Harry y a Ron, solo se limitaron a contestarme que vendrían hoy al atardecer. Estoy tranquila por que todo marcha bien, creo que Draco tendrá días duros por lo ocurrido con su padre y Dumbledore, pero si yo pude confiar en el y creerle, no veo por que los demás no…Solo queda una misión…Decidir que hacer con mi vida; tengo que decidir entre ayudar a Harry con los Horrocruxes y dejar a Draco, o seguir escondiéndome.

Esa decisión ya la he tomado, se que me costara mucho que Harry y Ron me perdonen por todo lo que cambie en este ultimo tiempo, pero mi amor por Draco es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. En este momento, lo estoy acariciando, es un ángel mientras duerme, tan sereno y delicado…Abre sus ojos y me pregunta…

— ¿En que pensabas?

— En las decisiones que debo tomar…

— ¿Puedo saber que has decidido?— me pregunta con los ojos disimilando el miedo, le sonrío para tranquilizarlo y lo beso delicadamente en los labios…

— He decido quedarme contigo hasta que todo acabe, si Harry y Ron necesitan ayuda, siempre estaré para escucharlos, pero quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado…

Se sienta en la cama y me abraza fuertemente…Como me gusta sentir ese Draco, el verdadero Draco…

— Gracias mi amor…

**- Al atardecer -**

Draco ha decidido quedarse en la habitación hasta que lleguen Harry y Ron, no creo que tarden mucho…Estoy preparando la cena, con la ilusión de que entiendan todo, me perdonen y podamos comer los cuatro juntos…Al mismo momento que comienzo a cortar las papas, algo comienza a sucederme…son nauseas, tiro el cuchillo asustada y casi me desmayo, pero alguien me sujeta por la espalda evitando que me caiga.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien? — siento la vos de Harry muy cerca de mi…

— ¡Harry! — grito disimulando, me reincorporo y lo abrazo, los extrañaba tanto. Nos soltamos y veo a Ron parado en la puerta— ¡Ron!— corro a abrazarlo.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estas bien? Casi te desmayas…

— Si chicos, ha sido un mareo nada mas…Siéntense, tenemos mucho que hablar…

— Me imagino, primero Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?

Respire hondo y trate de sonar lo mas tranquila posible...

— Era el único lugar que se me ocurrió luego de que Draco mato a su padre…

Antes de que pueda terminar vi la cara de ambos y al mismo tiempo gritaron

— ¿QUE?

— ¿Qué Malfoy mato a su padre? — preguntaba Harry…

— ¿Y desde cuando le dices Draco? ¿Hermione estas bien?

Esto va a ser diez veces peor de lo que creía...

— Déjemen explicarles todo….

Estuve diez minutos explicando a grandes rasgos todo lo que ocurrió desde que desaparecí de Hogwarts. Sus caras cambiaban constantemente a medida que iba alargando la historia….

— Ahora…Quiero que sepan algo...y espero su apoyo…— ambos asintieron con la cabeza—…He decidido quedarme con Draco…— hice una pausa y respire hondo por décima vez—…hasta que todo termine…

— ¡¿O SEA QUE NO AYUDARAS A HARRY?! — grito Ron al oír esto…

— No es que no quiera ayudar a Harry. Ron…es que necesito un tiempo para mi y justo se dio ahora…— le grito casi al borde de las lagrimas…

Harry no abre la boca, se que el me apoya en todo…pero estoy enamorada de uno de sus enemigos…

— Harry dime algo…— busco desesperadamente…

— Ya sabes lo que pienso Hermione, si tu eres feliz hazlo…

— ¡PERO HARRY! ¡ES MALFOY!

— ¡BASTA RON!, Hermione tiene derecho a elegir...— me mira a los ojos y me dice — Tienes mi apoyo...

Me levanto y lo abrazo

— Gracias Harry…

— Bueno…si Harry no tiene problema…— miro a Ron incrédula y le sonrío…

Miro a la puerta y lo veo a Draco apoyado en el umbral…me acerco a el, lo tomo de la mano…

— Potter, Weasley…— saluda…mientras ellos asienten el saludo con la cabeza…

Antes de que esto se ponga peor, debo confesar mi secreto…a las tres personas mas importantes de mi vida...

— Ahora que están los tres acá, les tengo que confesar algo…

Draco me mira sorprendido al igual que Harry y Ron…

— ¿Que sucede?— me pregunta mi príncipe mientras me acaricia la espalda.

Cierro los ojos para no ver sus caras…y con un susurro exclamo

— Estoy embarazada…


	23. Epilogo

**Hola lectores: Como andan? Bueno como les prometi aca les dejo el epilogo, el final de la historia. Espero que les guste por que la verdad estoy pasando por una crisis de inspiracion, se me fue todo en el trabajo de diseño. Tambien espero que la historia haya cumplido con sus espectativas y no les haya defraudado el final. Se que pudo ser un poco mas largo, pero esto es lo que me salio. Los dejo sin mas! Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente fic :) How to say that I love you. Besos y gracias!!!!!**

Después de tanto tiempo de luchar por ser quien deseaba ser, aún no puedo describir como me siento. Tenerla a mi lado, saber que es mía, me hace el hombre mas feliz de esta tierra.

Ya todo ha acabado, no me han acusado por haber matado a mi padre, Voldemort por fin ha caído y lo mas importante de todo es que finalmente pude creer en mi mismo y formar la familia que siempre quise.

Aun recuerdo cuando Hermione nos dijo a Potter, a Weasley y a mi que estaba embarazada, recuerdo la felicidad que sentía en mi corazón, pero no recuerdo nuestras expresiones; siempre que nos ponemos a recordar ese momento, en el rostro de ella se forma una enorme sonrisa, lo que me hace suponer que nuestras caras fueron demasiado graciosas.

En este momento me encuentro acostado a su lado, mientras acaricio su piel, acabo de ver como abre sus ojos, me mira y exclama

— Buenos días mi amor…

— Buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo has dormido?

— Excelente… — me sonríe, mientras se sienta en la cama…

No pasan cinco minutos que dos personitas abren la puerta y entran corriendo en la habitación

— Mamá!!!….— grita Rose subiéndose en la cama

— ¿Cómo han dormido mis angelitos?

— Bien, solo que alguien me ha despertado — responde echándole una mirada asesina a Scorpius, que se encontraba sentado a mi lado…

— Bueno, dejen de pelear y vayan a preparar las cosas que mañana comienzan el colegio… — le reprocho, creo que me he vuelto un poco autoritario como padre, pero nunca llegare al extremo como lo hizo Lucius.

— ¡Pero papá! — grita Scorpius — ¡Faltan un día!

— ¡Hijo, si quieres ser un Slytherin respetado, debes estar preparado para todo!

— ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo un Slytherin respetable? ¿Sobre que habíamos hablado? — me reprocha Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro… — Háganle caso a su padre, y nada de preferir casa, las que les toque será su hogar ¿Ok?

— ¡Si mamá! — responden ambos rodeando los ojos…

Mientras Rose y Scorpius bajan de la cama y salen corriendo para su habitación, tomo a Hermione del brazo, comienzo a besarle el cuello y le susurro al odio…

— ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que esto podría a terminar así?…

— mmm… no, ¿y tú?

— Para nada, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto haberte demostrado quien soy verdaderamente…

— Te amo Draco

— Y yo a ti Hermione…

Luego de besarla, decidimos comenzar nuestro día, abro la ventana y salgo al balcón de la casa, la vista de este lugar es maravillosa, la brisa, el aire puro y ellos tres a mi lado…

Por fin puedo respirar, por fin puedo vivir al lado de Hermione Granger y saber que ninguna persona, sentimiento ni marca nos podrá separar. Por que ahora soy un nuevo Draco Malfoy.


End file.
